Te desafío
by Cristy Dragneel
Summary: Lucy y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Natsu) están jugando a "te desafió". Si Lucy rechaza el desafío de Natsu tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Natsu desafía a Lucy a casarse con él… el infierno se desata.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen. ****LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE WOLF BLOSSOM Y LA TRADUCCION ES DE MINAKO K **

**Yo solo la adapte a los personajes de Fairy Tail es genial y me encanto así que gracias a WOLF BLOSSOM por su autorización y a MINAKO K por la traducción y conseguirme el permiso **

**Nota: la historia que aparece la deje igual porque soy un asco y no tengo imaginación pero lo demás si lo adapte a los personales de Fairy tail.**

**Te desafío**

**Capítulo 1: **¿Qué tal un poco de diversión?

**-y así es como Nobunaga ha afectado a las clases de la era moderna-**

**-Heartfilia sensei ¿Qué hay del demonio que quería la Shikon no Tama?- **pregunto un niño.

**-bueno Happy el demonio, Inurao, y la miko del futuro, Kara, buscaron la joya de Shikon. No sabemos lo que pasó en realidad, pero las historias nos dicen que la chica que viajó a través del tiempo se quedó en el Japón Feudal con el medio demonio del que se había enamorado-**

Lucy Heartfilia, una profesora de octavo grado, estaba dando su clase, una lección de historia. Con 23 años y actualmente soltera, Lucy adora a los niños pero prefiere a los que son tan maduros como para seguir las reglas. Da clases en la Fairy School y se especializa en Historia y Arquería.

**-¡Heartfilia sensei!- **una niña levantó la mano.

**-¿sí, Charle?-**

**- Leí en alguna parte que el demonio, Inurao era, de hecho, un hanyou y que amaba a una miko muerta, Kiyoko. Sin embargo un demonio resucitó a Kiyoko causando que Kara pierda la mitad de su alma, quedándosela ella. Inurao tenía que tomar la aplastante decisión de a quién elegir, pero no hay un auténtico final. Todo lo que sabemos es que Inurao y Kara, junto con la taijiya y el houshi habían completado la Shikon no Tama, pero que su enemigo Naku se la robo-**

Lucy asintió.

**-sí Charle, esos son hechos auténticos. Inurao había amado a dos mikos Kara y Kiyoko. Kara era la reencarnación de Kiyoko. Sin embargo, todas estas son leyendas y todo esto pasó, más o menos, en la era de Nobunaga. No lo sabemos con seguridad.**

Lucy miró el reloj.

**-Bien, de tarea, quiero que lean los capítulo que me resuman las ideas principales-**

Sonó el timbre y se acabó la clase, era hora de irse a casa.

Lucy tomó las llaves de su coche junto con su bolso y cerró la puerta después de que salieran todos los niños. Ese día no tenía que poner notas porque era día de evaluación. Revisó cada capítulo de su novela de la Shikon no Tama y guardó los papeles previamente marcados. Ese día tocaba divertirse… y además ¡era viernes!

Lucy caminó hacia su pequeño VW y entró, encendió el coche y se dirigió al departamento que compartía con su amiga Juvia.

Juvia Loxar una veterinaria. Juvia y Lucy tenían un gato cada una, dos gatos en total. Se llamaban Plue y Lyra, Plue era gordo y Lyra un gato muy revoltoso.

Juvia había mencionado algo sobre una fiesta en donde se juntarían los amigos de Lucy y Juvia. Lucy se había olvidado completamente de por qué se celebraba la fiesta.

Su celular sonó y contesto. Era su hermano pequeño de 17 años, Romeo.

**-Hey Romeo, ¿Qué tal?- **le preguntó Lucy a su hermano.

**-¡AYÚDAME!- **lloro Romeo. En la escuela de Romeo se salía antes que en la escuela en la que trabajaba Lucy, de modo que estaba en casa haciendo los deberes.

**-¿con qué?-**

**-Deberes ¡los deberes de historia nee-chan!-**

**-Vale ¿Qué es Romeo?-**

**-Bien, aquí dice que en el año 1500, en el árbol sagrado, el Goshinboku, se selló al demonio Inurao. Kiyoko lo selló y el plan de Naku se completó, pero Kara vino del futuro y liberó a Inurao. Necesitó tres razones por las cuales Kiyoko debería haber evitado sellar a Inurao y tres por las cuales fue bueno haberlo sellado. Necesitó hechos históricos, no opiniones-**

**-vale justo estuve hablando de eso en mi clase, ¿en serio eres tan estúpido Romeo?-**

**-Sí, ahora ayúdame… por favor ¿nee-chan?-**

Lucy suspiró.

**-Está bien, pero no vas a aprender-**

**-hey mi hermana es profesora de historia, ¿Quién necesita aprender estas cosas?-**

**-Naku había amado a KIyoko, así que trató de poner a su amante en contra de ella. Esto podría haberse evitado si su parte humana, Oni no hubiera sido quemada-**

**-De acuerdo, espera déjame anotar eso- **murmuro Romeo mientras lo escribía **–bien qué más- **

**-Si Kiyoko hubiera aceptado a Inurao como Hanyou, no tendría que haber ido a buscar la Shikon no Tama para convertirlo en humano-**

**-Bien, Shikon no Tama ¿y por último?-**

**-Por último, si Kiyoko no hubiera encontrado al bandido Oni…**

**-Eso se relaciona con lo primero ¿no?-**

**-Sep…**

**-Bien, ósea que tengo tres razones para evitarlo. ¿De dónde sacaste esta información, Lucy?**

**-Revisa tu libro Romeo, viene todo ahí-**

**- lo haré más tarde, dime tres cosas buenas-**

**-Inurao encontró a alguien que lo aceptaba por sí mismo, por su naturaleza de Hanyou. Encontró amigos; y su hermano y él acabaron en buenos términos- **dijo Lucy.

**-Gracias, nee-chan-**

**-No te estas volviendo más listo Romeo-**

**-Ya, pero me estoy volviendo más rápido. Estoy en el equipo de futbol ¿recuerdas?-**

**-Cierto ¿Cómo esta mamá?-**

**-Bien, el abuelo siempre está reclamando que eres indigna, y que necesita un gran nieto-**

**-El abuelo esta viejo, no sabe lo que dice-**

Romeo se rio.

**-vale adiós nee-chan-**

**-adiós Romeo-**

Lucy apago su teléfono y doblo la esquina para llegar a su departamento. Vio el coche de Juvia aparcado y supo que estaba en casa preparándose para la fiesta.

Cerró el coche y entro al departamento. Pulsó el botón del ascensor que silbó cuando llego. Lucy subió al doceavo piso y se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento. La abrió y olió el dulce aroma del café.

**-¿Qué tal Juvia?- **la llamó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y ponía el bolso en la mesa.

**-¡hey! Lucy ayúdame a sacar los fideos del horno-**

Juvia y Lucy sacaron el pastel de fideos del horno y lo pusieron en la encimera.

**-¿Todo esto es para la reunión de la tarde?-**

**-Bueno, sí- **dijo Juvia mientras cubría el pastel de fideos con plástico transparente.

**-¿Quién viene?-**

**- Aries, Yukino, Shelia, Loke, Jellal, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Lisanna y unos cuantos más- **dijo Juvia

**-No me digas más ¿Natsu también?- **gimió Lucy.

Desde que Lucy había entrado al instituto, siempre estaba el gran y malvado Natsu Dragneel. Era el mejor en todo. Había empezado el colegio con un año de retraso, así que estaba en todas las clases de Lucy. Era un coqueto, un embaucador, un gran presuntuoso y también era rico.

Todo lo que Lucy odiaba.

**-bueno Natsu es el amigo de Gray- **dijo despacio Juvia.

**-de repente me han dado ganas de ir a ver a Romeo, mamá y el abuelo cuando empiece la fiesta-**

**-¡No, no puedes Lucy-chan! La fiesta no será divertida sin ti-**

**-Y yo no me divertiré con Natsu aquí- **disparo Lucy mientras ponía el pastel de fideos en la esquina de la encimera.

**-¡Pero sin Natsu tampoco será divertido!-**

Lucy suspiro.

**-Mientras que yo no hable con él y él no hable conmigo, estaremos bien-**

**-¡Genial!-**

Lucy sacó el pastel de manzana del refrigerador y Juvia sacó los camarones fritos y el arroz de las potas.

**-¿Cuál es el entretenimiento?-**

**-Te desafío- **respondió Juvia.

**-¿Qué has dicho?-**

**-Te desafío, en vez de verdad o penitencia es Te desafío- **

**-¿podrías explicarme las reglas?-**

**-si aceptas, tienes que hacer lo que sea que te digan que hagas, si te niegas duermes con esa persona- **Juvia se rio.

**-¿QUÉ?!-**

**-Vamos Lucy, todos somos adultos maduros, podemos realizar cualquier desafió que nos pongan-**

**-¿PERO DORMIR CON ELLOS? ¡SABES QUE LOKE QUIERE ESO CONMIGO!- **le gritó Lucy a su mejor amiga.

**- Lucy cálmate-**

Lucy respiro hondo cinco veces antes de volverse hacia su amiga.

**-¿Y si una chica desafía a otra chica?-**

**-la verdad ya lo he resuelto-**

**-¿Cómo?-**

Juvia sacó doce cartas que tenían sus nombres escritos. La carta rosa para las chicas, la azul para los chicos.

**-hacemos rodar la botella, y supongamos que la botella se para en Gray, él escoge una carta rosa y quienquiera que sea la chica, es desafiada.**

Lucy sonrió.

**-Eso fue muy inteligente de tu parte Juvia-**

**-¿Verdad que sí?-**

Juvia empezó a cocinar mientras Lucy ordenaba el salón, poniendo un ambientador, tirando la basura y poniendo las cosas en su lugar.

**-¿Por qué hacemos esto?- **preguntó Lucy.

**-¿No sabes nada?-**

**-Me avisaste ayer, así que no tengo idea de por qué hacemos esto-**

**-No hemos visto a la mitad de nuestros amigos, como Sting, Rogue, Jellal, Aries, Yukino, Shelia desde la preparatoria-**

**-Por eso es por lo que tenemos reuniones-**

**-Pero esto es más divertido- **Juvia sonrió mientras se sacaba los guantes de cocina.

**-Acabare odiándote ¿verdad?- **preguntó Lucy.

**-Sí si lo harás- **sonrió Juvia.

**-Me lo imaginaba-**

Justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta; eran Loke Leo, Lisanna Strauss, Aries y Yukino.

**-¡Hola chicos! ¡Pasen, pasen!- **dijo Juvia mientras Lucy abrazaba a todos.

**-A ustedes dos no las veo desde hace una eternidad- **dijo Lucy mirando a Yukino y Aries.

**-Sólo han pasado cinco años-**

**-Y cinco años es demasiado tiempo- **dijo Juvia mientras Loke y Lisanna la abrazaban.

Lisanna estaba enamorada de Loke, pero el sólo la miraba indiferente; a él le gustaba Lucy, pero ella no lo quería de esa manera.

Dos minutos más tarde llegaron Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernández, Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney. Lucy saludo a cuatro de los cinco que eran, a Natsu no le importo. Él hizo un asentimiento, como saludo, a cada uno menos a la Sra. Lucy Sabelotodo.

El resto llegó cinco minutos más tarde y Lucy los saludo a todos. Comieron un poco antes de que Juvia fuera por una botella de vino vacía y por sus doce cartas.

**-¿Qué tal un poco de diversión?-**

Continuara…

He aquí el primer capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Un rewiew?


	2. Un desafío peligroso

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen. ****LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE WOLF BLOSSOM Y LA TRADUCCION ES DE MINAKO K **

**Yo solo la adapte a los personajes de Fairy Tail es genial y me encanto así que gracias a WOLF BLOSSOM por su autorización y a MINAKO K por la traducción y conseguirme el permiso **

**Nota: lenguaje adulto y situaciones sexuales leves, si no te gusta no lo leas.**

**Capítulo 2: Un desafió peligroso**

**-¿Qué tal un poco de diversión?-**

Juvia puso la botella en el suelo mientras Lucy tomaba asiento entre ella y Lisanna. Gray estaba al otro lado de Juvia, a su lado estaba Natsu. Después de Natsu estaban Yukino, Aries, Jellal, Shelia, Sting, Rogue, Loke y luego Lisanna.

**-Bien, las doce cartas están colocadas- **dijo Juvia mostrando las seis cartas rosas de las chicas y las otras seis azules de los chicos.

**-¿Quién va a hacer girar la botella primero, Juvia?- **pregunto Lisanna.

**-Escoge un número entre el 1 y el 20- **dijo Juvia.

**-Me siento de 18 años otra vez-** murmuro Gray y todos rieron.

**-Le diré el número a Lucy, porque no tengo ninguna duda de que le gustaría ir de ultima-**

**-¡Puedes apostarlo!- **dijo Lucy mientras Juvia le murmuraba el número en su oreja. Asintió cuando oyó el número; era el 3.

**-Natsu vas-**

**-¿12?-**

**-No, Gray-**

**-¿20?-**

**-No, Jellal-**

**-¿16?**

**-No, Loke-**

**-¿17?**

**-No, Sting-**

**-¿9?-**

**-No, Rogue-**

**-¿1?-**

**-No, Yukino-**

**-¿5?-**

**-No, Lisanna-**

**-¿3?-**

**-¡Correcto! - **Lucy le sonrió a Lisanna.

**-¿Para qué fue todo eso?- **gruñó Natsu.

**-Para que Juvia no gire despacio la botella y haga que se pare en Lucy- **sonrió Gray.

**-Sabes que nunca haría eso- **dijo Juvia traviesamente.

Lisanna se rio disimuladamente mientras hacía girar la botella. Se detuvo en Gray.

**-Oh sí, Gray toma una carta antes que nada-** empezó Juvia mientras Gray agarraba una carta.

**-Si rechazas el desafío, tienes que dormir con el que te desafía-**

Todos carraspearon.

**-Y desafiar a alguien a concebir a tus hijos no vale-**

**-Ah vaya- **murmuró Gray mientras volteaba la carta; sonrió **–Lucy –**

**-Oh justo lo que necesitaba, el primer desafío tenía que ser de Gray-**

Gray pensó un momento y luego hizo crujir sus dedos.

**-Desnúdate hasta quedaren ropa interior-**

Lucy puso los ojos como platos.

**-¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito!-**

**-Claro, dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a Lucy Heartfilia casi desnuda me volvería loco-**

Lucy murmuro varias maldiciones mientras se quitaba la blusa y los pantalones. Miro furiosamente a Gray mientras daba una vuelta y se volvía a poner la ropa.

**-Mierda y pensar que no tenía mi cámara de video- **murmuro Gray. Los hombres aullaron de risa mientras Natsu seguía observando a Lucy.

_Has cambiado mucho en los últimos cuatro años Lucy, _pensó pero luego la miró ferozmente, _¡y es bueno que no te haya visto en los últimos cuatro años!_

Lucy no notó la mirada penetrante de Natsu, giró la botella y ésta se detuvo en Yukino, levantó una carta azul y le sonrió a Sting.

**-Hola Sting-**

**-Ah genial, ah mierda…** **Rogue sálvame-**

**-****enfréntate a** **tu ****desafío como un hombre Sting- **Rogue sonrió mientras Yukino le guiñaba un ojo a Lucy.

**-Sting, te desafío a que te desnudes hasta quedar en bóxer y que te toques a ti mismo-**

**-¡TÚ CHICA DE MIERDA, ASQUEROSA Y REPUGNANTE!-** rugió mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas.

No queriendo dormir con nadie, Sting se desnudó hasta quedar en bóxer, se rasco el pene a través de la tela y se tocó los pezones. Loke y Rogue estallaron en risas, Rogue al ser primo gemelo de Sting encontró esto muy divertido; y Loke al ser primo mayor de ambos, lo encontró terriblemente divertido. Yukino se rio disimuladamente mientras Sting se vestía. Fulminó con la mirada a Natsu cuando este hizo un comentario…

**-¿Te gustó Sting?-**

**-Jódete salamander- **Sting giró la botella y se detuvo en él.

**-Ese fue un bonito giro- **comento Jellal.

Sting tomo una carta y le sonrió a Lisanna.

**-Lisanna-**

**-No te atreverías- **los ojos de Lisanna se abrieron como platos. Todos sabían lo que Lisanna sentía por Loke, excepto el propio Loke.

**-Te desafío a estar siete minutos en el cielo con Loke-**

Loke se sobresaltó y miro a su primo.

**-¿QUIERES QUE TE MATE?!-**

**-O eso, o Lisanna duerme conmigo-**

Lisanna tragó saliva mientras agarraba a Loke por el collar y saltaba hacia la haitacion de Lucy.

**-¡NI SE LES OCURRA FOLLAR EN MI CAMA!- **gritó Lucy y todos se rieron.

Pasaron siete minutos y Loke y Lisanna salieron corriendo.

**-No hicieron nada ¿verdad?-** preguntó Juvia.

**-No, nada-**

Sting sonrió.

**-Entonces tienes que dormir conmigo Lisanna-chan-**

**-No, estuve siete minutos con Loke y eso es todo-**

**-Bien-**

Lisanna giró la botella, que se paró en Jellal. Tomó una carta y era Aries. (Se barajeaban las cartas después de cada ronda)

**-Aries-**

**-¡Jellal, bastardo!-**

**-Te desafío a que, salgas al pasillo y al primer hombre que veas le des un francés-**

Aries palideció.

**-No… yo…**

**-Duermes conmigo- **dijo Jellal con simplicidad. Aries cerró la boca antes de caminar tristemente hacia fuera, todos se asomaron a la puerta y vieron a Aries esperando enfrente del ascensor al primer hombre que saliera. Los ojos de Lucy y Juvia se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vieron salir a uno de los chicos más atractivo de todo el edificio.

**-Qué suerte Aries- **murmuró Lucy mientras veía a su amiga lanzarse contra su pecho y besarlo fieramente.

**-Tiene agallas, le daré varios puntos- ** dijo Gray.

**-¿Está haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo?- **preguntó Jellal.

**-¡Él le está dando su número de teléfono!- **chilló Yukino.

**-Esa fue una mierda de desafío, Jellal le acabas de conseguir un novio- **rio Lisanna.

Aries retrocedió y los saludo.

**-¡Eso fue lindo! Lucy ¡nunca me dijiste que tenías un vecino tan atractivo! También tiene un nombre sexy… Hibiki… Hibiki Lates-** dijo Aries soñadoramente.

**-Vale, basta de soñar con Hibiki- **dijo Juvia.

Lucy se rio.

**-Oh Juvia, se me olvido decirte, Hibiki quiere que cuidemos a su sobrina este sábado-**

**-¿Qué demonios tiene que hacer este sábado?- **preguntó Juvia.

**-Trabajar- **Lucy le guiñó un ojo a Aries

**-¡¿Trabaja?! ¡WAI!- **chilló Aries.

**-Cálmate, chica- **Yukino le palmeó la cabeza. Volvieron al salón y Aries giró la botella; se detuvo lentamente en Lucy, tomó una carta y le dirigió un guiño a Gray.

**-Bien, Gray ¿a qué te puedo desafiar?-**

**-No… ¡Oh por favor Lucy! ¡Te pido que no me hagas hacer eso!- **gimió Gray.

**-¡Oh no te preocupes hombre! De todos modos no quiero dormir contigo- **dijo Lucy.

_No después de… _Lucy meneó la cabeza no queriendo mirar a Natsu, los recuerdos de años pasados flotaban en su cabeza.

**-¿Entonces qué?- **lloriqueó Gray.

**-Siete minutos en el cielo con…**

Juvia chilló.

**… ****Natsu-**

Loke estallo en carcajadas mientras se desplomaba en los brazos de Sting, todos aullaron mientras Natsu fulminaba a Lucy con la mirada.

**-¿Ahora qué Heartfilia? ¿Aún no lo superas, después de cuatro años?-**

**-¿Por qué no cierras tu jodido orificio de aire?- **soltó Lucy.

**-Pero que lenguaje tan colorido- **susurro Jellal.

**-¡CÁLLATE!- **le gritaron Natsu y Lucy.

**-¿Están peleando otra vez por lo de hace cuatro años?- **le susurró Gray a Juvia. Ella asintió mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga.

**-Así que aún no lo has superado ¿eh?- **se burló Natsu **–El que escogiera a Ariana en vez de a ti-**

**-No te atrevas… ni se te ocurra decir ese nombre-** Lucy fulmino a Natsu con rudeza.

**-Oh ¿Por qué no, Sra. Lucy Sabelotodo? Sólo porque tu prima es mejor, más grande y más bon… - **Natsu se cortó. _Ariana ¿más bonita que Lucy? Me gustaría verlo._ Pensó mientras miraba a Lucy, quien tenía pequeñas bolitas de lágrimas en sus ojos.

**-¡No sabes lo que he pasado en estos últimos cuatro años! ¡Tuve que aguantarme e ir a muchas clases! ¡Juvia y Gray estuvieron todo el tiempo conmigo!- **gritó Lucy.

Gray se levantó y palmeo el hombro de Lucy, que parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso.

**-¿Clases? ¿Por qué lo rompí?-**

**-¡NO BASTARDO! ¡CLASES PORQUE YO…**

**-¡SUFICIENTE!- **gritó finalmente Juvia, no quería que Lucy le dijera a todos de qué clases estaba hablando. Especialmente a Loke que quería a seriamente a Lucy **–Sigamos con el juego-** dijo.

Lucy fulmino a Natsu con la mirada **–No voy a seguir jugando- **dijo Lucy mientras se iba a la cocina para agarrar un poco de comida.

**-¿Y qué vas a hacer jovencita? ¿Vas a ir a llorarle a tu madre?- **Natsu sonrió satisfecho.

**-¡CÁLLATE ESTUPIDO IMBECIL!- **gritó Lucy a la vez que se le formaban lágrimas en sus ojos, todo el dolor que había sufrido en los últimos cuatro años estaba regresando.

**-¡sólo cállate! Gray tu desafío se cancela, gírala- **dijo Juvia. Gray giró la botella, se detuvo en Natsu.

Natsu sonrió satisfecho al mismo tiempo que Lucy volvía y se sentaba en el sofá, evitando su contacto visual.

**-Ya veo- **dijo Natsu mientras veía su carta.

**-¿Quién te tocó?- **preguntó Loke.

**-Hmmm… Interesante- **murmuro Natsu.

**-¿Quién es?- ** preguntó ansioso Gray. Lucy tomo asiento a lado de Juvia y miro fijamente a Natsu.

**-Es la niña-**

Todas las miradas se volvieron a Lucy, sus ojos se pusieron como platos.

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Aunque esto será hmm…**

**-Dilo ya Dragneel-**

**-De acuerdo Heartfilia, te desafío a que… te cases conmigo-**

Continuara…

Gracias por sus rewiew. He aquí el siguiente capítulo ¿les gustó? ¿Un rewiew? Lamento la tardanza pero mi internet es un asco y no funciona y estoy deprimida por el capitulo de manga QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA POR QUÉ

**ToriiLavinge: **qué te parece la diversión, espero que te guste este capítulo

**Serena Sailor Moon: **¿mala? Supongo que ahora soy cruel jejeje. No prometo nada pero espero publicar cada semana, espero que te guste este capítulo

**Mislu: **aquí esta espero que te guste.


	3. Una razón después de todo

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen. ****LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE WOLF BLOSSOM Y LA TRADUCCION ES DE MINAKO K **

**Yo solo la adapte a los personajes de Fairy Tail es genial y me encanto así que gracias a WOLF BLOSSOM por su autorización y a MINAKO K por la traducción y conseguirme el permiso **

**Nota: lenguaje adulto y pequeño spoiler del manga **

**Capítulo 3: Una razón después de todo**

**-De acuerdo Heartfilia te desafío a… que te cases conmigo- **

Se produjo un silencio mortal, no cantó ni un grillo. Las miradas pasaban de Lucy a Natsu… preguntándose si era una broma o no.

**-Me retas… ¿a qué me case contigo?- **dijo Lucy despacio, después de una embarazosa pausa.

**-Claro Heartfilia- ** Natsu sonrió satisfecho mientras se recostaba contra el sofá.

**-¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!- **chillo Lucy.

**-No estoy bromeando Heartfilia, te desafío a que te cases conmigo-**

Juvia se levantó, claramente no entendía nada de eso.

**-Vale, escucha si Gray no podía retar a nadie a concebir a sus hijos, tú tampoco puedes retar a Lucy a que se case contigo Natsu-**

**-Deberías haberlo dicho antes Juvia. Una nueva regla no tiene validez; así que Heartfilia, te desafío a que te cases conmigo-**

**-Pensé que la odiabas- **ladró Loke al no gustarle que Natsu retara a su mujer a casarse con él.

**-El odio no es el tema, Leo- ** le gruñó Natsu a Loke **–Hay una razón detrás de todo-**

**-Entonces dinos la razón, Natsu- **pidió Lisanna **–Porque éste no debería ser un desafió valido. Ni que Lucy secase contigo, ni que duerma contigo-**

Lucy murmuró algo pero nadie la escuchó. Sin embargo Natsu sabía exactamente lo que había dicho. (No la había escuchado, sólo tenía el presentimiento de saber lo que había dicho.)

**-¿Qué dijiste Lucy?- **pregunto Sting.

**-Nada- **murmuró Lucy mientras se miraba las manos.

**-Así que ¿Cuál es la "razón" Natsu?- **preguntó Gray.

**-No es de su maldita incumbencia-**

**-Oh ¿de verdad? ¿Entonces tengo que suponer que la razón por la cual quieres casarte conmigo no incluye a nuestros amigos?- **se burló Lucy **–Dime ¿te estas burlando de mí, por lo de hace cuatro años? ¿Ariana te dejo por el siguiente hombre que vio?-**

**-Ariana no tiene nada que ver con esto- ** Natsu fulmino a Lucy con la mirada.

**-Oh, no creas que no sé qué Ariana es estéril Dragneel- **gruñó Lucy **–Tu amada y pequeña Ariana no puede tener hijos-**

Unas cuantas personas carraspearon al no conocer este hecho; sin embargo Lisanna, Loke, Juvia y Gray lo sabían y habían prometido mantenerlo en secreto.

**-Eso tiene que ver con esto- **sonrió Natsu.

**-¿Tiene que ver? ¡Follate a ti mismo Dragneel y cásate con la siguiente zorra que veas. Me niego- **grito Lucy mientras se levantaba.

**-Entonces duermes conmigo- **dijo Natsu sencillamente.

Lucy se volteó y lo miro.

**-No has dicho lo que creo que has dicho-**

Natsu se levantó e igualó su mirada con la de Lucy.

**-Estoy seguro de que lo dije. Cásate conmigo o duerme conmigo-**

Gray y Loke saltaron y corrieron hacia los combatientes, Gray agarró a Natsu al mismo tiempo que Loke sostenía a Lucy, que estaba preparada para arremeter contra Natsu. Juvia intento calmarla.

**-Shh no te va a tocar ¿vale?- **

**-¿De verdad importaría? ÉSTA NO SERÍA LA PRIMERA VEZ ¿O NO DRAGNEEL?- **gritó Lucy mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre de Loke y Juvia.

Natsu se rio.

**-Oh ¿en verdad puedes decirme que lo odiaste? Lo recuerdo perfectamente Lucy…**

**-¡Mierda, no digas mi nombre! ¡No te atrevas a decir mi nombre Dragneel! Entonces tenía 19 no sabía diferenciar del bien y el mal-**

**-¿Y ahora sí?- **Natsu elevo una ceja.

**-¡USTEDES DOS SUÉLTENME!- **Lucy grito tratando de empujar a Loke, que le tenía agarrados los brazos por detrás, sus manos presionaban contra su hombro.

**-Lucy, Lucy cálmate- **dijo Juvia.

**-¡No me voy a calmar! ¡Es un… un… él! Voy a volver al templo el fin de semana- **dijo Lucy mientras se las arreglaba para soltarse del agarre de Loke. Los esquivó a todos y se fue a su habitación; amontonó la ropa y lo que no era ropa en una bolsa y salió. Abrazó a sus amigos y sin decir nada se fue.

**-¿Qué fue todo eso?- **preguntó Natsu.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Yukino, Aries, Shelia, Lisanna y Juvia le abofetearon, una por una, y bastante fuerte de hecho.

**-¿POR QUÉ FUE TODO ESO?-**

**-¿CASARSE? HIJO DE… ¿CASARSE?- **grito Shelia.

Se escuchó que tocaban la puerta, Juvia abrió para encontrarse a Lucy.

**-¿sí?**

Lucy entro y abofeteo a Natsu.

**-Estúpido idiota- **y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Todos se quedaron mirando la puerta cerrada antes de que Sting y Rogue decidieran ir a mirar si se había ido.

Gray y Loke se quedaron porque querían darle su opinión a Natsu y Jellal no era muy cercano a los demás, así que se quedó dónde estaban Yukino, Aries y Shelia.

-**¿Por qué fue todo eso, eh? ¿Casarte con ella? ¿Qué te pasa?- **le regaño Gray, aquello no le cuadraba, no le cuadraba nada.

**-¡Ya se los dije! ¡Hay una razón detrás de todo!- **le respondió Natsu gruñendo.

**-Entonces ¿te importaría contárnoslo?-** dijo Loke.

Natsu se giró hacia Juvia.

**-Tú lo entenderás-**

**-¿Entender qué?-**

**-Sólo diré una cosa y lo entenderás. No me abofetees, o se lo cuentes a nadie hasta que Heartfilia quiera que los demás se enteren-**

Juvia asintió, estaba realmente confusa.

**-Muteki-**

Juvia carraspeo.

**-¿lo sabes?-**

Natsu asintió.

**-Lo averigüe el año pasado. Esa es la razón por la que quería esto-**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu padre te pidió uno?- **le soltó Juvia.

**-Sí… bueno… ese es el caso… más o menos- **

Gray frunció el ceño. Sólo Gray y Juvia sabían lo que significaba Muteki.

**-¿Así que estás haciendo esto sólo para poder tener a Muteki?-** preguntó Gray mientras dirigía su mirada a Natsu.

**-Básicamente, esa es la razón que hay detrás de esto-**

**-¡ESTÚPIDO Y PEQUEÑO BASTARDO!- **gritó Juvia mientras lo volvía a abofetear.

Natsu la miro furiosamente.

**-¡Para ya de abofetearme!-**

**-¡LO HARÍA SI NO TE LO MERECIERAS, PERO TE MERECES TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS BOFETADAS QUE TE DAMOS!- **gritó Lisanna.

Natsu hizo una mueca.

**-¿Podrías parar de gritar?-**

Juvia respiro pesadamente.

**-¿Cómo es que sabes de Muteki?-**

**-¿Quién es Muteki?- **preguntó Loke.

**-Nadie- **respondió Gray.

**-Laxus y mi padre estuvieron investigando a todas las mujeres con la que he estado- **dijo Natsu.

**-¿Así encontraron a Muteki?- **pregunto Gray.

Natsu asintió.

**-Genial, simplemente genial. ¡Ella quería mantener en secreto a Teki para que no te enteraras, pero al final lo descubriste!- **chilló Juvia. Sting y Rogue volvieron jadeando.

**-¿Qué paso?- **le pregunto Loke a sus primos.

**-Lucy estaba conduciendo de forma temeraria. Mocosa peligrosa- **dijo Rogue.

**-Corrimos detrás de ella hasta que se calmó- **dijo Sting.

**-Gracias a Dios, no queremos que muera… pero entonces Muteki sería mío- **Juvia rio disimuladamente.

**-Quieres matar a Lucy de verdad para tener a Teki ¿no?- **Gray se secó el sudor.

**-¡ME SOLTARÁS AHORA MISMO!- **le gruño Natsu a Gray que finalmente le soltó.

**-Gracias-** dijo Natsu mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

**-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Lucy nos ha abandonado completamente y yo sigo enfadada con Natsu-** dijo Juvia mirando fijamente a Natsu.

**-¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Lucy al templo?-** dijo Yukino.

**-No es buena idea, su abuelo nos echaría a patadas si ve que llenamos el templo- **dijo Shelia.

**-¿Ese viejo sigue vivo?- **dijo Natsu sorprendido.

**-No va a morir tan fácilmente- **dijo Jellal.

Natsu gruño al que todos lo estaban mirando.

**-¡Mierda! Dejen ya me mirarme así-**

**-¿Cómo no vamos a hacerlo? Le has pedido matrimonio a Lucy muy gentilmente, ¿Por qué? ¿Por un pequeño heredero?- **dijo Juvia.

**-¿Heredero?- **corearon los demás.

**-Es personal, no lo entenderían-** enmendó Gray mientras enfrentaba a Natsu.

**-Sí es básicamente por eso-**

**-Dime ¿es temporal?-** preguntó Juvia.

**-No, bueno más o menos… bueno, ella no me podrá dejar hasta que el heredero se haga cargo- **respondió Natsu.

**-Ya veo ¿y eso es…?-**

**-Cuando tenga 18-**

**-Oh ¡Así que básicamente ES PERMANENTE!- **chilló Juvia.

**-No lo es ¿Cuántos años tiene?-**

**-3-**

**-Exactamente 15 años más-**

**-Oh lo dice como si fuera mañana- **dijo Juvia sarcásticamente. Yukino, Shelia, Aries, Lisanna, Jellal, Loke, Sting y Rogue estaban más allá de la confusión estaban perdidisimos.

Natsu frunció el ceño

**-¿Por qué simplemente no se callan? Me voy a casa-**

**-¿Vas a ir a ver a Lucy mañana?- **pregunto Gray.

**-¡Claro que sí! ¿Crees que voy a dejar pasar mi desafío?-**

**-Entonces dile la razón- **dijo Gray tratando de evitarle mucho dolor a Natsu, aunque se lo mereciera.

**-¿Qué detrás de todo hay una razón?- **preguntó Natsu.

**-Sí-**

**-¿Sabes ahora a qué clases se refería Lucy?-**

**-Sí, me imagino que eran clases sobre Muteki- **dijo Natsu antes de marcharse.

Tan pronto como se fue, todos dirigieron su mirada a Gray y Juvia.

**-¿Quién es Muteki?- **preguntó Loke.

**-Alguien que es muy cercano a Lucy- **mientras agarraba la botella de vino y la tiraba.

_Dios por favor, haz que todo salga bien _pensó Juvia.

Continuara…

¿POR QUEEEE? Que alguien me diga por qué ahhh después de dejarles este capítulo me iré al rincón de mi cama y me hare bolita y llorare. Me mentiste Tú me dijiste que no se separarían y ¿qué pasa? Que se va por dios no quierooo en fin.

Gracias por sus comentarios, supongo que imaginaran la razón ¿no?

He aquí el siguiente capítulo ¿les gusto? ¿Un rewiew?

**ToriiLavinge: **sigo conmocionada llore un rato, pero en fin. Todo tiene una razón, espero que te guste.

**hinata-sama198: **una seguidora más, gracias me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo te agrade.

**Tsuki-chan 99: **que bueno que te agrade :) tratare de publicar cada semana pero no prometo nada =P. espero que este capítulo te guste

**jbadillodavila: **espero que te guste

**tobitaka1997: **bueno no fue patada pero le dio una buena jejeje espero que te guste

**karenya: **aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste


	4. Muteki es nuestro

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen. ****LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE WOLF BLOSSOM Y LA TRADUCCION ES DE MINAKO K **

**Yo solo la adapte a los personajes de Fairy Tail es genial y me encanto así que gracias a WOLF BLOSSOM por su autorización y a MINAKO K por la traducción y conseguirme el permiso **

**Nota: por sus lindos comentarios aquí hay capitulo nuevo XD espero que les guste.  
>aparte necesito que me apapachen con sus rewiew. <strong>

**Capítulo 4: Muteki es nuestro**

_Dios, por favor, haz que todo salga bien _pensó Juvia.

Lucy llego al templo en veinte minutos. _¿Desafiarme a que me case con él? ¿Después de lo que paso hace cuatro años, me desafía a que me case con él? ¡Estúpido bastardo idiota!_ Pensaba Lucy mientras sacaba las llaves de la entrada del templo. Abrió la puerta y escucho un grito agudo seguido de un estruendo.

**-¡NANA!- **gritaba la voz aguda.

**-¡VUELVE AQUÍ TEKI!- **dijo una segunda voz.

**-¡NANA NAN… MAMI!- **el chico vio a Lucy y se lanzó a sus brazos.

**-¡Hola Muteki! ¿Cómo estás?- **

**-Mami- **jadeo Muteki **–le puse pintura negra en la cara al tío Romeo y ahora está muy enfadado-**

**-¡Puedes asegurar que estoy muy enfadado Teki! ¿Qué tal nee-chan?- **Romeo abrazo a Lucy, tenía la cara llena de pintura negra.

**-Muy bien, a ver Muteki ¿por qué le pintaste la cara a Romeo?-**

**-Me llamo bobalicón-**

Lucy soltó una risita.

**-Tiene razón Teki, eres un bobalicón-**

**-¡MAMI!- **chilló Muteki. Lucy se rio y abrazo a su hijo.

Muteki es un niño de 3 años, tiene el pelo rubio y desordenado gracias a su madre; tiene una nariz muy linda que es como la de Lucy. Sin embargo, Muteki tiene los ojos verdes intensos gracias a su padre; así como una personalidad muy festiva cuando se trata de la familia o muy seria cuando se trata de negocios (sus dibujos y pinturas) una vez más, gracias a su padre.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte mami?- **pregunto Muteki.

**-Todo el fin de semana- **sonrió Lucy.

**-¡¿DE VERDAD?!- **chillo Muteki.

**-¡Sí!- **Lucy sonrió. Después de que Muteki hubiese nacido, Lucy pensó que era mejor que se quedase con su nana; Layla Heartfilia. Layla había educado a dos niños ella sola, así que cuidar a su nieto no iba a suponer un problema. Lucy le enviaba dinero todas las semanas y los visitaba los fines de semana. Muteki quiere a toda su familia, pero carece de padre…

**-¿Qué paso nee-chan?- **le pregunto Romeo a su hermana.

**-Te lo diré más tarde- **susurró Lucy. Romeo asintió cuando Layla entro al salón.

**-¡Lucy cariño! Romeo ¿qué le paso a tu cara?-** pregunto Layla extrañada.

**-Teki me arrojo pintura negra, voy a lavarme- **gruño Romeo mientras le lanzaba una mirada, un poco furiosa, a su sobrino antes de subir las escaleras.

**-Mami, es hora de la siesta-**

Lucy se rio.

**-Lo sé cariño, te daré de comer y te meteré en la cama, ¿vale?-**

**-¡SÍ!- **chillo Muteki. Lucy le sonrió a su madre y después se fue a la cocina con sus hijos en brazos.

Lucy calentó un vaso de leche y la mezcló con un poco de chocolate en polvo. Puso a Muteki en su silla y le tendió el vaso; el pequeño se lo bebió y Lucy le limpio las manchas de chocolate en sus mejillas. Sonrió mientras subía las escaleras con su hijo.

**-Dulces sueños, Teki-kun-**

**-Te quiero mami- **bostezó Muteki.

Lucy lo tapó con una manta y después le dio un beso en la frente; luego bajo y se encontró a su madre y a su hermano sentados en el sofá.

**-¿Qué paso, Lucy?- **preguntó su hermano; podría decir con solo mirarla que algo había pasado.

**-Sabían que algunos de nosotros nos juntábamos hoy ¿no?- **le pregunto a su hermano y su madre. Su padre había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, cuanto Romeo era tan solo un bebé, de modo que Lucy apenas tenía recuerdos de él. El abuelo estaba limpiando cerca del pozo que había en el templo, por lo que todavía no lo veía.

**-Sí-**

**-Natsu también llegó, estuvimos jugando "Te desafío", si rechazas el desafío tienes que acostarte con la persona que te desafía. Todo iba bien hasta que Natsu me desafió a que me casara con él- **dijo Lucy.

Los ojos de Layla llamearon.

**-¿Te desafió a que te casaras con él? Por dios Lucy, no lo soportarías-**

**-No lo hare, no te preocupes-**

**-Pero entonces, tienes que acostarte con el nee-chan- **le recordó Romeo.

**-No es nada nuevo- **le respondió Lucy.

**-Lo más probable es que lo olvide, Lucy, no te preocupes-** le dijo Layla para después darle un beso en la frente.

**-Eso espero mamá- **Lucy suspiro mientras abrazaba a su madre.

**-¿Por qué no te duermes un rato con Muteki? Yo preparo la cena- **dijo Layla. Lucy sonrió y subió las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa. Tenía algo de ropa en el templo, pero ahora le servía la de su madre.

Se subió a la cama al lado de Muteki; este ocupaba la antigua habitación de Lucy. Abrazó a su hijo antes de caer en un sueño ligero.

_Mi Muteki _pensó Lucy.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Lucy decidió ir de compras con su hijo. Romeo iba a salir con su novia Wendy y la llevaría al parque como mini-cita; Layla limpiaría todo el templo con la ayuda del abuelo. Por eso Lucy había decidido salir con su hijo.<p>

**-Bien Teki, ¿qué hacemos primero?-** pregunto viendo a su hijo por el retrovisor.

**-¡HELADO!-** grito Muteki.

**-Hmm… ¿de chocolate o vainilla?-**

**-¡CHOCOLATE!-**

**-¡Oh! Mi pequeño bebé histérico- **Lucy parpadeo mientras daba marcha atrás. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había pasado tiempo con su hijo ¡Y lo iba a remediar en ese mismo instante!

Llegaron al parking y aparcó el coche; le desabrochó el cinturón a su hijo y lo ayudó a salir.

**-Vale Muteki, ve hacia ese hombre y pide nuestros helados-**

**-¿DE VERDAD?- **dijo Muteki con admiración.

**-Sí-** Lucy le guiño un ojo mientras caminaba con su hijo hacia el hombre de los helados.

**-Hola señor, ¿Qué le gustaría tomar hoy?- **dijo el anciano hombre mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Lucy con un gesto paternal.

**-Dos helados de chocolate, por favor-** dijo Muteki.

**-Creo que dos van a ser demasiado para ti- **el hombre se hizo el tonto.

**-No, uno es para mi mami-**

El hombre hizo amago de jadear.

**-¿Esa es tu madre? Por Dios ¡pensé que era tu hermana!-**

**-¡NOOOOOO!- **chillo Muteki, al momento que Lucy se reía y lo levantaba para que pudiera agarrar los dos helados.

**-Lindo niño señorita- **sonrió el hombre.

**-Gracias- **dijo Lucy cálidamente mientras bajaba a Muteki.

**-Dime, cariño ¿quieres jugar un poco por aquí antes de que vayamos de compras?- **preguntó Lucy.

**-¡Claro!- **respondió Muteki emocionado, mientras se sentaba en un banco del parque **–Mami ¿puedo tirarme?- **Muteki señalo el largo, rojo y curvo tobogán.

Lucy se hizo la asustada.

**-¿Eso? Teki, ¿y si te caes y te haces puré?-**

**-¡Soy fuerte! Además ¡Soy invencible!-** Muteki elevó los puños.

**-Tu nombre significa invencible, cariño- **le dijo Lucy.

**-¡Eso significa que lo soy!- **chillo Muteki.

Lucy se rio.

**-Vale, cariño puedes ir al gran tobogán… donde esta oscuro y viven monstros de los pantanos- **

**-¡Los matare con mi espada!- **gritó Muteki mientras movía su cono vacío.

**-¿Y les pegaras en el estómago?- **dijo Lucy juguetonamente mientras le daba a Muteki en el estómago.

**-¡SÍ!- **Muteki se rio, ya que Lucy le hacía cosquillas.

Minutos más tarde, Muteki saltó del banco y corrió hacia el tobogán. Lucy lo vigilaba asegurándose de que no se hiciera daño. De repente, dos manos se posaron sobre sus ojos… unas manos grandes, varoniles y cálidas.

**-Violación- **dijo Lucy sin entusiasmo **-¡Dragneel, quítame las manos de encima!-**

**-¿Esa es forma de tratar a tu futuro marido, Heartfilia?- **Natsu sonrió.

**-No acepté, ni lo rechacé- **dijo Lucy mientras se giraba para ver dónde estaba Muteki.

**-¿A quién buscas?- **sonrió Natsu.

**-A Romeo- **respondió Lucy.

**-Romeo tiene 17 años, no necesitas vigilar a tu hermano adulto… ¿podría ser un niño?-**

**-No es asunto tuyo. Además ¿qué está haciendo aquí un gran y malvado hombre de negocios como tú?-**

**-Estaba conduciendo y te vi- **Natsu se encogió de hombros.

**-¿Y?-**

**-Y… **Natsu se detuvo cuando Muteki corrió a su dirección.

_¡NO! ¿Cómo es que Muteki siempre aparece en los peores momentos? _Lucy gimió para sus adentros al mismo tiempo que su hijo se subía en su regazo.

**-¡Hola mami!- **Muteki la besó en la mejilla.

**-¡Hola bebé! ¿Mataste al monstruo del pantano?-**

**-¡Sí! Le di un codazo- **y Muteki codeo el estómago de Lucy causando que se riera.

**-Chico listo. Teki ve a jugar al arenal, mami necesita hablar con el amigo del tío Gray-**

Muteki asintió y corrió hacia el arenal.

**-Lindo niño, ¿es tuyo?- **Natsu se hizo el tonto.

**-Sí, lo es- **murmuró Lucy.

**-¿De verdad?- **Natsu alzó una ceja **–Porque, creo recordar que tu apellido sigue siendo Heartfilia. Dime ¿te acostaste con alguien por diversión y eso dio lugar a tu hijo?-**

**-No es así, Dragneel- **gruño Lucy.

**-O puede que sea hijo de alguien que conozco… hmm- **Natsu se dio golpecitos en la mejilla.

**-Simplemente cállate-**

Natsu se levantó y se puso enfrente de Lucy. La agarró de los hombros y la levanto.

**-Sé lo de Muteki, Lucy. Sé que es NUESTRO hijo ¡Muteki es nuestro! ¡Sé que es mi hijo y que es el resultado de lo de hace cuatro años-**

Lucy jadeó mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

**-¿Por qué piensas que te hice una proposición en primer lugar? Para darle un padre a Muteki, es decir yo, y para conseguir al heredero que quiere mi padre. Así, tu… no NUESTRO hijo tiene una familia adecuada y yo consigo mis acciones de la empresa-**

**-Así que es eso ¿eh? ¿Sólo te quieres casar conmigo para tu propio beneficio?- **espetó Lucy.

**-¿No estabas escuchando, mujer? ¡Te dije que también quería casarme contigo para que Muteki pudiera tener una familia! No estoy hablando del estúpido desafió, ni de que te acuestes conmigo. ¿QUIERES que tu hijo tenga una familia adecuada? Qué mejor manera de exponerlo ante su padre biológico… a menos que Muteki no sea mío-**

**-¡Claro que es tuyo!- **le espetó Lucy **–Después de que me dejaras por Ariana hace cuatro años, yo estuve cuidando a tu hijo, Dragneel. Crie a Muteki con la ayuda de mi madre y Romeo. Vive en el templo mientras yo trabajo en la escuela. Siempre ha preguntado, desde que pudo hablar, quién era su padre. Y, ¿qué demonios se supone que le tengo que decir? "¿Tu padre me dejó plantada para irse con la tía Ariana?"-**

**-No, ¡dile que su padre está de pie aquí mismo!- **siseó Natsu **–Sé que quieres que tu hijo tenga una familia apropiada. Puedo mantenerlos a los dos y puedo darle a Muteki todo lo que quiera-**

**-Excepto el amor de un padre- **dijo Lucy muy bajito.

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Puedes darle cualquier cosa relacionada con el dinero, pero ¿puedes darle el tipo de amor que sólo puede dar un padre?- **preguntó Lucy.

**-¿Quieres verlo?- **Natsu alzó una ceja. Lucy asintió mientras lo dejaba irse.

**-Muteki ¿no?- **preguntó Natsu, Lucy asintió otra vez.

**-¡Oye Muteki!- **llamó Natsu. Muteki levantó la vista y corrió hacia él.

**-¿Si, señor?-**

Natsu lo levantó en brazos y lo sostuvo contra su cadera.

**-Comiste helado ¿verdad?-**

**-Sí señor-**

**-¿Te gustaría que te comprara algo? Cualquier cosa que quieras-**

**-Vale- **dijo Muteki con voz tímida.

**-¿De verdad? Entonces ¿quieres conducir mi coche?- **Natsu señaló a su descapotable rojo.

**-No tiene techo- **dijo Muteki impresionado.

**-Sí que lo tiene, sólo está escondido- **Natsu sonrió cálidamente. Por alguna razón, el actuar como un padre para su propio hijo era algo natural. Es decir, no era tan abierto con su propio sobrino.

**-¿Puedo verlo? Mami ¿puedo verlo?- **

Lucy asintió, sabiendo que Natsu no le haría daño a su hijo. Natsu guió a Muteki hasta su coche y lo encendió.

**-Muy bien, Teki, pulsa ese botón- **le señaló el botón que tenía el dibujo del techo. Muteki lo presiono y el techo se deslizo sobre su cabeza.

**-Guau… mami ¿podemos tener un coche como este?-**

**-Lo siento cariño, tal vez el tío Romeo pueda comprar uno- **dijo Lucy.

**-O a lo mejor lo podría hacer su padre- **Natsu le disparó una mirada a Lucy.

**-¿Laxus no es mayor que tú?- **preguntó Lucy mientras Muteki seguía jugando con el techo.

**-Él obtiene la mitad de las acciones gracias a su hijo Riku. Necesito un heredero para conseguir la otra mitad- **dijo Natsu mientras le enseñaba a Muteki cómo encender las luces.

Lucy lo pensó un rato.

**-¿Cuándo quieres tu respuesta?-**

**-Ahora mismo- **dijo Natsu mientras Muteki jugueteaba con el radio. Lucy frunció el ceño.

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Tuviste toda la noche- **dijo Natsu mientras ayudaba a Muteki a encender las intermitentes.

_Un padre de verdad, _Lucy observó a Natsu jugando con Muteki, _podría serlo, es realmente bueno en ello; o podrían ser los instintos paternales._

**-¿Cuánto tiempo?-**

**-Hasta que este niño tenga 18-**

Lucy jadeó.

**-¿15 años?-**

**-Sip-**

Lucy suspiro, _esto es lo mejor, espero… mierda Dragneel te odio, en verdad te odio; pero esto es por el bien de mi hijo._ Lucy camino hasta el coche y sacó a Muteki.

**-Muteki, cariño ¿quieres conocer a tu padre?-**

Muteki chilló emocionado.

**-Sí, por favor mami-**

Lucy señaló a Natsu.

**-Él es tu padre-**

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

Intenso ¿no? Espero que les guste ;)

**Tsuki-chan 99: **aquí esta espero que te guste =P

**jbadillodavila****: **bueno ya se revelo quien es Muteki, espero que te guste.

**tobitaka1997: **jejeje pero el misterio es lo que hace interesante una historia ¿no? Tratare de publicar dos capítulos por semana es mi mejor oferta =P espero te guste este capítulo.

**Guest: **¿Qué comes que adivinas? Claro que se aclarara lo del pasado, pero todo a su tiempo. En cuanto al manga pues sigo deprimida pero tienes razón lo alcance o no es muy… tonto si tonto por irse así. Aunque me pregunto qué hará Natsu cuando descubra que es END porque no lo sabe o ¿si?


	5. Papi querido

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen. ****LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE WOLF BLOSSOM Y LA TRADUCCION ES DE MINAKO K **

**Yo solo la adapte a los personajes de Fairy Tail es genial y me encanto así que gracias a WOLF BLOSSOM por su autorización y a MINAKO K por la traducción y conseguirme el permiso**

**Nota: lamento la tardanza  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Papi querido.<strong>

Lucy señaló a Natsu.

**-Él es tu padre-**

* * *

><p>Lucy se despertó jadeando, el sudor recorría su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba en su habitación; Muteki se había levantado de su siesta y había bajado las escaleras, dejando a Lucy secándose el sudor de la frente.<p>

_Todo eso fue un sueño… Natsu aún no ha visto a Muteki._ Pensó mientras suspiraba de alivio. Lucy se levantó de la cama y entró al baño, cabizbaja. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y empezó a reflexionar. _Claro que es un sueño. Nunca aceptaría tan deprisa que Natsu hiciera de padre de Muteki. Ni de broma._ Lucy gruñó **– ¡Natsu esto, Natsu aquello! ¡Mierda es Dragneel!- **Salió bruscamente del baño y se deslizo por la barandilla. Se rio cuando vio a Romeo mirándola fijamente.

**-Estás demasiado hiperactiva para tu beneficio, Nee-chan- **Romeo meneó la cabeza.

**-Bueno, perdóname por no ser adolescente Romeo-kun-**

**-Perdonada. Estaba a punto de ir a despertarte, Muteki quiere que le des de comer y la cena ya está lista. Además el Abuelo tiene algo atemorizante que hacer o decirte-**

**-Au-** murmuró Lucy mientras seguía a su hermano a la cocina.

**-Mami- **dijo Muteki mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Lucy.

**-¡Hey!, gran hombre- **Lucy sonrió para después darle un beso en la frente.

**-Mami, ¿me puedes dar de comer?- **preguntó Muteki usando su carita de cachorrito.

**-Claro que si cariño- **dijo Lucy mientras se ponía entre su hermano y su hijo y empezaba a darle el arroz con los palillos.

**-Ma`i- **empezó Muteki.

**-No hables con la boca llena, Teki- **le dijo Lucy sonriendo. Muteki masticó y tragó.

**-Vale mami-**

**-Sigue-**

**-Mami, hoy en la guardería nos enseñaron algo sobre las mamis y los papis…**

Lucy le lanzó una mirada a su madre, quien abrió mucho los ojos.

**-Mami ¿Por qué no tengo un papi?- **preguntó Muteki tirando de la manga de su madre, intentando conseguir su atención.

**-Tu papi tiene mucho trabajo, Teki, no lo podrás ver hasta dentro de otro largo tiempo-**

**-¿Hasta dentro de otro largo tiempo? ¡Pero ha pasado- ** Muteki levanto siete dedos **–todo esto!- **gimió.

Lucy rio mientras le bajaba cuatro dedos. Después de todo su hijo solo tenía tres años.

**-No, Teki, solo ha sido este tiempo- **

**-¡Ha sido incluso más!-**

Romeo rio.

**-¿Por qué no respondes a eso Nee-chan?-**

**-Cállate Romeo, tú tampoco recuerdas mucho a papá-**

**-Eso es porque murió. Natsu no está muerto-**

**-Como si lo estuviera- **replicó Lucy.

**-Mami ¿Quién es Napu?- **

Layla, Romeo y el abuelo estallaron en carcajadas debido a la forma en la que llamó Muteki a su padre.

**-¿Napu?- **Lucy arqueó una ceja al mirar a su hijo. Muteki asintió

**-Sí, tío Romeo acaba de decir su nombre-**

**-Natsu, cariño. Es el amigo de tía Ariana-**

**-¿Tía Ariana?- **Muteki arrugó la nariz. Por alguna razón no le agradaba ese nombre. Sus tías y tíos favoritos eran Juvia, Gray, Romeo y la novia de Romeo, Wendy.

Lucy se rio a carcajadas.

**-Sólo olvídalo cariño-**

**-Vale- **dijo Muteki sonriendo.

**-Y Lucy- **empezó su abuelo.

**-¿Si?-**

**-¿Planeas casarte pronto?- **preguntó

**-No, por ahora me concentraré en Muteki- **dijo Lucy mientras le daba otro bocado a su hijo.

**-Pero eres madre soltera, Lucy. No serás capaz de encontrar un hombre tan pronto o tan bueno para que sea el padre de tu hijo-** le dijo el abuelo a Lucy mientras la miraba fijamente.

**-Mmm… oh, no importa, Loke no sabe lo de Muteki- **murmuró Lucy mientras Muteki se bebía un gran vaso de agua.

**-Creo que deberías casarte con tu compañero, Dragneel, después de todo; él es el padre bilógico de tu hijo y es el único dispuesto a casarse contigo- **declaró su abuelo.

**-Padre- **Layla lo miro **-¿Estas intentando decir que Lucy se venda a Natsu? Si lo hace, él asumirá que se somete fácilmente a su voluntad y le hará hacer lo que se le antoje-**

**-En eso estoy con mamá- **dijo Romeo.

**-Entonces, ¿Cuántos hombre querrán casarse voluntariamente con Lucy?- **pregunto el abuelo.

**-No creo que sea voluntariamente. Creo que Laxus y su padre están conectados de alguna manera con esto. De alguna forma, ellos siempre forman parte de todo lo que hace- **murmuró Lucy.

**-Incluso así ¿no preferirías que tu niño conociera a su padre bilógico?- **el abuelo no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente-

**-No. Quiero un hombre que nos ame a mí y a mi hijo por quienes somos, no por una razón en particular- **dijo Lucy firmemente dirigiéndose a su abuelo.

Layla suspiro.

**-Papá, es suficiente- **dijo.

**-No, creo que es hora de que Muteki tenga una figura paterna en su vida. No creo que su tío Romeo sea suficiente-**

**-¡ABUELO!-** le rugió Romeo.

**-Sólo estoy exponiendo los hechos Romeo-**

_¿Por qué no sólo te sientas, o te retiras como cualquier hombre mayor?_ Pensó Romeo. Lucy lo miró sabiendo exactamente lo que había pensado.

**-¿Entonces, ¿Por qué no ponemos unos anuncios en busca del padre perfecto?- **dijo Lucy fingiendo emoción **-Es decir, ¿Qué tal esto? "****_Llama a Heartfilia Lucy si estás dispuesto a casarte y a hacer padre de su hijo de tres años"._**** Bonito, ¿verdad?- **se burló.

**-Lucy, para ya de hacer el tonto. Fuiste tú la que actuó sin…**

**-Sí, sí, fui yo la que actuó sin pensar sin pensar hace cuatro años y soy yo la que sufrirá las consecuencias y cuidara a mi hijo. Abuelo, tú no fuiste la víctima de un lio de una noche- ** chilló mientras se levantaba y salía de la cocina.

**-¡Mami!- **gritó Muteki mientras se levantaba y salía detrás de ella, pero su abuela lo agarró del brazo.

**-No Teki, mami necesita un tiempo a solas-**

Muteki sollozó.

**-Pero nana, está llorando-**

**-Ya Teki, se pondrá bien ¿Qué tal otra partida de Street Fighters?-**

**-Vale- **chillo Muteki mientras su tío lo llevaba escaleras arriba para jugar Street Fighters, sacando a Lucy de sus pensamientos por lo menos un momento.

Lucy se sentó en la sala intentando secarse las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

_¿Por qué mi abuelo no puede entender que ya he sufrido suficiente? He criado a Muteki durante tres años sin quejarme y creo que estoy trabajando mucho. ¿Por qué quiere forzarme a casarme con Natsu cuando estoy completamente segura de que no quiero? _Pensó Lucy amargamente mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo.

Su madre apareció y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

**-Lucy cariño-**

**-Mamá ¿por qué me está forzando?- **lloró Lucy mientras abrazaba a su madre **-¿por qué no puede entender que estoy esforzándome al máximo, y que casarme cuando estoy criando a un niño de tres años perfectamente bien no es lo que quiero hacer? Quiero que Muteki tenga un padre que lo ame y a quien él ame-**

**-Lo sé, cariño es sólo que papá es algo… bueno, él es un hombre anticuado y cree que una mujer con hijos y sin marido es una vergüenza ante la sociedad-**

**-¡No me importa si soy una vergüenza para la sociedad! Quiero a mi hijo y él me quiere. No necesito a ningún hombre estúpido y traidor-**

**-No necesitas casarte ahora Lucy, sigues jugando a esas cosas como Te desafió. Sigues siendo joven, Lucy sólo tienes 23 años, y la mayoría de las mujeres de 23 años siguen saliendo, y no han pasado por lo que tú has pasado. Te quedaste embarazada a los 19 y ahora estas criando a un niño precioso. Lucy has hecho mucho y creo que eres una madre estupenda con o sin marido-**

Lucy abrazó a su madre y dio gracias a Dios porque la entendiera. Layla lo sabía, ya que había perdido a su marido en un accidente de auto hacía ya muchos años, sabía lo que era criar a sus hijos sola. Pero Layla sólo tuvo el apoyo de su padre, en cambio Lucy estaba agradecida por tener a su madre, a su hermano y bueno… también a su abuelo, más o menos.

**-Pero, mamá ¿qué puedo hacer? Natsu va a querer su repuesta aunque solo sea un juego. ¿Qué hago?-**

**-Eso es decisión tuya Lucy, no puedo elegir por ti-**

**-Pero, si te hubiera escuchado hace cuatro años, nunca habría estado en esta situación-**

**-Y nunca hubieras tenido a tu querido hijo, Lucy. ¿Sabes qué? Puede que no quieras casarte con Natsu, pero Muteki de verdad necesita una figura paterna y Gray es demasiado pervertido-**

Lucy se rio ante las palabras de su madre.

**-Puede que odies a Natsu, pero deja que Muteki esté con él. Si resulta que Muteki y Natsu se llevan perfectamente bien en términos de padre-hijo, podrás decidir a partir de ahí. Si Muteki odia el estilo de vida de Natsu, entonces tu respuesta será simple y clara-**

Lucy suspiro mientras aumentaba la fuerza en el agarre de su madre.

**-Supongo que sí, mamá. Gracias por todo-**

**-Sin ningún problema cariño- **Layla besó la frente de su hija.

**-Mami, ¿sigues triste? ¡Tío Romeo dijo que el abuelo dijo que tú dijiste que yo dije que necesitaba un papá! ¡No necesito un papá si eso te pone triste!- **gritó Muteki mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

Lucy y su madre rieron.

**-No cariño, el abuelo solo esta viejo- **

**-¡VIEJO! ¡AJ!- **chilló Muteki. Lucy le había enseñado a Muteki a llamar a su bisabuelo abuelo, porque, bueno ella quería que lo llamara así.

**-NO, aj, no cariño. Creo que el abuelo está haciendo un gran trabajo al cuidar de todos y de la casa, ¿verdad, que sí nana?- **dijo Lucy volviéndose hacia Layla. En frente de Muteki, Lucy siempre llamaba a su madre nana, y a Romeo tío Romeo.

**-Yo también lo creo- **Layla sonrió mientras tomaba a Muteki de los brazos de Lucy **–Y ¿qué dices Lucy?- **pregunto Layla mientras su nieto jugaba con su cabello.

**-Creo que… te hare caso mamá. Muteki estará con Natsu, y a partir de ahí actuare-**

**-La verdad, es tu decisión-**

**-Pero tú tienes experiencia con estas cosas, mamá. Fui una madre adolescente, tú nos tuviste a Romeo y a mí a una edad razonable-**

**-Pero Lucy…**

**-Mamá sabes que tienes razón-**

Layla suspiro.

**-Supongo-**

Lucy se rio, pero fue detenida por su estómago.

**-¡Oh, estoy hambrienta!-**

**-Entonces ve a comer, le daré un baño a Teki- **Layla sonrió.

**-Gracias, mamá- **Lucy le dedico una sonrisa mientras se iba a la cocina, evitando el contacto visual con su abuelo.

Lucy comió silenciosamente y lavó todos los platos. Su abuelo se retiró a su habitación y Layla se aseguró de que Muteki se hubiera cepillado los dientes antes de ir a la cama. Romeo lo arropó y le leyó un cuento. Lucy estaba agradecida por tener una familia tan maravillosa; la apoyaban a ella y a su hijo cada vez que lo necesitaban sin hacer preguntas.

Después de darle un beso de buenas noches a su hijo, Lucy decidió salir al jardín que había en su casa y se sentó en el porche. Quería estar sola para poder ordenar sus pensamientos, de modo que Romeo y Layla respetaron sus deseos y fueron a ver la televisión. Lucy miro al cielo y vio la cara de Natsu, su suave pelo rosado, sus profundos ojos verdes, sus facciones afiladas, su sonrisa arrogan…

**-Espera un momento ¿por qué estoy pensando en él?- **murmuró para sí.

Lucy meneó la cabeza; no importaba lo que pasara, Natsu había estado en sus pensamientos durante los últimos cuatro años. Seguía odiando su carácter y, probablemente, siempre lo haría, ¿y por eso sus pensamientos siempre desembocaban en él sin importar en lo que estuviera pensando?

**-Probablemente será un buen padre para Muteki- **se dijo calladamente.

**-Estoy seguro de que lo será- **apareció una profunda voz masculina. Lucy miro a su izquierda y se encontró a Dragneel Natsu de pie, con unos pantalones negros holgados, una camisa roja, los brazos cruzados, un pañuelo y deportivas.

**-No lo será- **dijo Lucy levantándose con una voz y mirada determinadas.

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-**Natsu arqueó una ceja.

**-Bueno, Loke no ha mencionado nada de querer tener hijos- **Lucy se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, Natsu en cambio se molestó por la mención de ese sujeto en particular, además de la mirada determinada que le mandaba la rubia de ojos chocolate.

**-¿Y su verdadero padre?-** inquirió Natsu.

**-Definitivamente no lo será- **respondió Lucy con una voz que decía "Estoy muy segura"

**-¿Y qué te hace decir eso?-**

**-El hecho de que ni siquiera puedes cuidar de tu sobrino, Riku, sin tener ningún problema- **gruñó Lucy. Estaba a punto de entrar a su casa. Sin embargo, Natsu la agarró de la muñeca y la colocó entre sus brazos.

Lucy lo miró.

**-Suél-ta-me, Dragneel- **dijo furiosamente.

**-NO, no hasta que me des tu respuesta-**

**-¡Era un estúpido juego! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué quieres casarte conmigo!- **le espetó Lucy.

**-Porque necesito las acciones de nuestra propiedad-**

**-Oh, así que como el gran y malvado Laxus tiene sus acciones gracias a Riku y a Mira, todo lo que Natsu tiene que hacer es casarse con Lucy-**

**-Sin olvidarse de Muteki-**

**-En primer lugar, ¿cómo es que sabes de Muteki?- **gruñó Lucy.

**-Tengo mis contactos. Él es nuestro hijo ¿no?-**

**-Esto no es asunto tuyo-**

**-De hecho, si es mi hijo, es asunto mío-**

**-¡Sigo sin querer casarme contigo!- **dijo Lucy mientras trataba de librarse del abrazo de Natsu.

**-Entonces te acuestas conmigo-**

**-Mierda, Dragneel, sólo era un estúpido juego-**

**-Todos los demás siguieron adelante con su desafío-**

**-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que casarme contigo para que puedas tener tu herencia y tu parte de la propiedad? ¿Cuánto tiempo?-**

**-Hasta que él tenga 18 años-**

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron enormes. _Igual que en mi sueño._

**-¿Tengo que permanecer casada contigo 15 años?-**

**-O, simplemente me puedes dar la custodia del niño a mí-**

**-Teki no va a estar bajo tu cuidado de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera sabes cómo alimentarte, deja en paz a tu hijo-**

**-Me encanta que confirmes que es mi hijo, Lucy- **dijo Natsu mientras la soltaba y le sonreía arrogantemente.

**-No me voy a casar contigo-**

**-Así que. ¿Estás desaprovechando la única oportunidad que tienes de darle un padre a tu hijo, sólo por un tonto incidente del pasado?-**

**-¿Tonto incidente? Fue por eso que tú llamas ****_tonto incidente _****que tienes un hijo-**

**-Hablando de eso ¿dónde está?- **dijo Natsu.

**-Durm…-** pero Lucy gruñó cuando Romeo salió con un medio dormido Muteki en brazos.

**-Hey, Nee-chan- **Romeo vio a Natsu y asintió, a modo de saludo **–Dragneel-**

**-Romeo-**

Romeo miró a Lucy y suspiró antes de voltearse para entrar, pero Lucy lo agarró del hombro.

**-¿Qué le paso a Teki?-**

**-Tuvo una pesadilla, pobrecito, bajo las escaleras con su perrito de peluche y sollozó diciendo que te había visto muerta-**

Los ojos de Lucy se ensancharon.

**-¿Soñó que me moría?-**

Natsu iba de sorpresa en sorpresa _¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_ Pensó mientras veía a su hijo por primera vez.

**-¿Mami?- **Muteki habló mientras la buscaba. Lucy tomó a Muteki de los brazos de Romeo y le palmeó la espalda.

**-Está bien, Muteki, mami ya esta aquí-**

**-¡MAMI!- **Muteki recostó su cabeza contra el cuello de Lucy y lloró. Lucy vio a Romeo como disculpándose, su hermano beso a Muteki en el brazo y entró a su casa. Lucy volvió a palmear la espalda de Teki mientras se encaminaba a una banca que había frente a un árbol de sakura.

**-¿Quieres que te cuente la historia de Salamander?- **le pregunto Lucy a su hijo. A veces enseñar historia tenía sus ventajas.

**-¿El dragón?- **sollozó Muteki.

**-Sí, el dragón que tuvo que luchar a muerte por el amor de su vida- **dijo Lucy con voz dramática

**-¿Y la chica lo quería?- **dijo Muteki dejando de derramar lágrimas. Natsu se impresionó por cómo, Lucy, podía hacer que el niño parase de llorar en un intervalo de unos 20 segundos.

**-Sí, la princesa le amaba, pero no podían estar juntos. Por eso la encerraron en una torre muy alta y la única compañía que tenía era la de las estrellas con las que platicaba todas las noches-**

**-Pero los dragones son fuertes-**

**-Así es cariño, pero esa torre estaba cuidada por los magos más fuertes y feos además de un dragón negro muy poderoso; tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que lograra acercarse, así que decidió poner un árbol de sakura en el agua, el cual en el día del festival prendía como si fuera un arcoíris. Salamander le mandó con ese gesto un mensaje a su princesa que decía ****_"pronto te sacare de ahí y estaremos juntos por siempre"_****- **

**-Pero la liberó, y ella le esperó ¿verdad?-**

**-Verdad, con la promesa que le hizo se sintió más segura. Por eso está aquí este árbol- **dijo Lucy señalando el árbol en el que descansaba.

**-¿Y viven felices por siempre?- **Muteki tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-Sí, felices para siempre-**

**-¿Y Salamander, fue papá?- **dijo Muteki inocente.

Esto, de alguna forma, les golpeó a Lucy y a Natsu como si fuese una bolsa de rocas. La voz de Lucy se convirtió en un susurro mientras decía:

**Sí cariño, Salamander fue papá-**

**-Pero yo no necesito un papá si eso te hace sentir triste mami- **dijo Muteki mientras la abrazaba otra vez por el cuello. Natsu arqueó una ceja mientras el niño decía aquellas cosas. Lucy suspiro recordando lo que le había dicho antes su madre: **_"Puede que odies a Natsu, pero deja que Muteki esté con él. Si resulta que Muteki y Natsu se llevan perfectamente bien en términos padre-hijo, podrás decidir a partir de ahí. Si Muteki odia el estilo de vida de Natsu, entonces tu respuesta será simple y clara"_**

_Creo que tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para mi hijo. No me casare con Natsu, pero dejare que este con mi hijo._

**-Oye Teki, ¿te gustaría ir de cacería de papás?- **dijo Lucy cómicamente.

**-¿Cacería de papás? ¿Qué es eso?-**

**-Bueno, pasamos una semana con un posible papá y, si te gusta, entonces se convierte en tu papá-**

**-¿De verdad?- ** preguntó Muteki mientras miraba a Lucy con sus grandes ojos verdes.

**-Sí, y nuestro primer cantidato es… aquel hombre- **dijo Lucy señalando a Natsu. Natsu volvió a arquear una ceja.

**-¿Él?-**

**-Sip-**

**-¿Él?-**

**-Sí, cariño él-**

Muteki miró a Natsu, después asintió.

**-Vale-**

**-¿Estás de acuerdo?- **dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu **–Puede que yo no quiera casarme contigo, pero si mi hijo y tú se llevan bien, entonces supongo que tendré que hacerlo. Todos tienen razón… necesita un padre-**

Natsu suspiró y se acercó a Lucy. Agarró a Muteki de sus brazos y su corazón se hincho al sostener a su hijo por primera vez.

**-Supongo que estoy de acuerdo- **dijo Natsu.

Muteki aplaudía mientras Natsu lo lanzaba al aire y lo atrapaba. Por alguna razón, eso hizo que Lucy sonriera.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Antes que nada pido disculpa por la tardanza pero pasaron muchas cosas esta semana, entre que una persona cercana a mí se enfermó y estaba delicado, eso me tenía preocupada pero ya está estable y me siento mejor; y el capítulo del manga me dejo literal sin palabras XD, y un amigo vino y me dijo "¿Qué tal el capítulo?" yo por obvias razones lo golpeé pero no me di bien y me lastime la mano por lo que no podía escribir. En fin espero les guste ;)<p>

**tobitaka1997: ****nuevo capítulo espero que te guste, y todo a su tiempo ;)**

**Tsuki-chan 99** **: lamento la tardanza, espero que te guste **

**morgianamy****: gracias de nuevo, espero que te guste este capítulo. Lamento la tardanza **

**Dany-chan 19****: ****casi siempre es cada semana espero que te guste este capítulo y con respecto al manga esperare a la siguiente semana aunque fue divertido ver de nuevo a ese que se desaparece cuando se le necesita cof cof Gildarts cof cof ok no =P**


	6. Día 1 Picnic

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen. ****LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE WOLF BLOSSOM Y LA TRADUCCION ES DE MINAKO K **

**Yo solo la adapte a los personajes de Fairy Tail es genial y me encanto así que gracias a WOLF BLOSSOM por su autorización y a MINAKO K por la traducción y conseguirme el permiso**

**Nota: posible spoiler**

**Capítulo 6: día uno picnic.**

* * *

><p>Muteki aplaudía mientras Natsu lo lanzaba al aire y lo atrapaba. Por alguna razón, eso hizo que Lucy sonriera.<p>

Lucy fue la primera en levantarse de toda la casa. Se ducho y bajo las escaleras para preparar el desayuno. Eran las siete de la mañana y Romeo ya debería estar levantado para ir a sus clases del domingo; el abuelo debería levantarse dentro de media hora más y Layla dentro de 15 minutos. Muteki solía levantarse a las 9 todos los días, aunque a veces más temprano…

Y hoy era uno de esos días.

**-¡MAMI!- **gritó Muteki. Lucy tiro su tenedor y corrió escaleras arriba para encontrarse con su hijo enredado entre las sabanas y en el suelo.

**-¡Oh cariño!- **dijo Lucy mientras lo desenredaba y lo levantaba del suelo. Le palmeó la espalda para después llevarlo al baño para lavarlo. Después de asearlo, Lucy bajo las escaleras y se encontró con que Romeo ya había hecho el desayuno, el abuelo estaba sentado en el sofá y Layla estaba desayunando.

**-¡Clases en domingo! ¡Aj!- **murmuró Romeo mientras besaba a Muteki en la frente.

**-Teki, quédate con nana, mamá va a llevar al tío Romeo-**

Muteki asintió mientras se abrazaba a la pierna de Layla. Lucy salió de la casa con su hermano detrás de ella.

**-Bye bye, mami- **se despidió Muteki mientras veía como Lucy y Romeo se iban.

Lucy cerró automáticamente la puerta de su coche y frunció el ceño al ver un coche que no conocía. _¿De quién es ese coche? _Pensó mientras miraba un caro Lexus negro. Suspiró cuando entró a la casa y se encontró a Natsu sentado en el sofá con Muteki en su regazo. El abuelo estaba en la cocina y Layla se había ido al trabajo.

**-¡MAMI!- **chilló Muteki mientras se bajaba de las piernas de Natsu y se lanzaba hacia su madre.

**-¡Hola cariño!, Dragneel- **Lucy asintió hacia Natsu quien se puso de pie.

**-Por favor, Lucy, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo, juntos-**

**-Cállate-** dijo Lucy mientras llevaba a Muteki a la cocina.

**-¿Nana o el abuelo te dieron de comer, cariño?-**

**-¡Nop!- **respondió Muteki mientras Lucy lo sentaba en la silla.

Lucy tomó un bol y lo llenó con cereales, calentó leche y la vertió sobre ellos. Metió una cuchara infantil en el bol y se lo tendió a Muteki, quien empezó a comer.

**-Ma `i- **dijo Muteki.

**-¡Teki! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre hablar con la boca llena?- **dijo Lucy previniéndole. Muteki tragó y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

**-¡Perdón!-**

_Descarado _pensó Natsu

**-Mami, él dijo que hoy íbamos a ir de pic-an-ic- **dijo Muteki chillando y señalando a Natsu.

**-¿Picnic?- **dijo Lucy volviéndose hacia Natsu, quien asintió.

**-En tu juego de "cacería de papas", tengo 7 días, por lo tanto el día uno es Picnic-**

**-Mami, vamos a ir ¿verdad?- **dijo Muteki muy emocionado.

Lucy suspiró.

**-Sí, cariño, vamos a ir- **

**-¡YUPI!- **gritó. Con la emoción, golpeó el bol de cereales y lo tiro al suelo, la leche y los cereales se esparcieron por todas partes.

**-¡Oh no!- **gimió Lucy mientras levantaba a Muteki. Su pantalón estaba lleno de leche y también goteaba un poco de su cabello.

**-¡ABUELO!- **gritó Lucy.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó

**-Limpia a Muteki, por favor-**

El abuelo gruñó mientras llevaba a Muteki escaleras arriba. Lucy agarró un trapo y se inclinó para limpiar el desastre.

**-Conque criando a un niño tú sola- **dijo Natsu.

**-No querrías saberlo, ¿o sí?-** le soltó Lucy.

Lucy acabó de limpiar el suelo y Muteki apareció bajando las escaleras y sollozando.

**-Lo siento, mami-**

Lucy tomó en brazos a Muteki y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**-¡Esta bien, cariño! ¡Estás emocionado! Bien ¿adónde quieres ir de picnic?-**

**-¡AL PARQUE!-**

**-Al parque, ¿eh? Vale, vete a jugar con él, mami va a preparar algo de comida-**

Muteki salió de los brazos de Lucy y corrió hacia Natsu. Le agarro la pernera y elevó la vista hacia él.

**-¡Hey señor!- **dijo

**-¿Sí?-**

**-¿Cómo le llamó?-**

Lucy miró a los ojos a Natsu, éste desvió la mirada hacia Muteki.

**-Llámame papi, mocoso-**

Los ojos de Muteki brillaron. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras se le acumulaban las lágrimas en los ojos.

**-¿Pa-papi?- **dijo, su voz temblaba.

Lucy abrió mucho los ojos, iba a ir hacia Muteki , pero Natsu lo tomó en brazos.

**-¡Sí, mocoso, papi-**

**-Igual… igual que Lily tiene una mami y un papi, ¿tú eres mi papi?- **preguntó

_¿Lily?- _vocalizó Natsu.

_-Amigo- _le respondió Lucy vocalizando también, para después irse a preparar comida para el picnic. Principalmente sándwiches.

**-Igual que Lily tiene un papi- **dijo Natsu mientras lanzaba a Muteki al aire. Lucy suspiro.

_¿Por qué deje que Natsu diera eso? Pude haberle dicho perfectamente a Muteki que él esun amigo, no su padre… _pero en su interior Lucy sabía que estaba mal privar a un niño de su padre. Algo dentro de ella le permitió que se lo dijera, le permitió aceptarlo… Algo en ella seguía…seguía…

-_¡NO!- _gritó su mente _-¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO!- _pensó mientras tostaba el pan.

**-¡WIII!- **escuchó a Muteki gritar desde el salón.

**-Pero entonces… **_¡No, no más peros!__**- **_rugió su mente. Lucy suspiró, dejando esa lucha mental para otro momento.

Después de una hora y media preparando comida, Lucy se dirigió al salón y vio a su hijo con su padre viendo la tele. Tocó la cabeza de Muteki y éste miró hacia arriba.

**-¿sí mami?-**

**-Entra…**

Lucy le dirigió una mirada a Natsu antes de volver a mirar a Muteki.

**-Entra en el coche de papi, ¡nos vamos!- **

Muteki chilló mientras Natsu le sonreía a Lucy. Salieron de la casa para dirigirse al coche negro que estaba ahí. Lucy le puso el cinturón a Muteki, para después sentarse en el asiento del copiloto con la cesta del picnic en su regazo. Se puso el cinturón mientras Natsu daba marcha atrás.

**-Bien Muteki, ¿qué te gusta hacer?-** preguntó Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>-Pelear con el tío Romeo-<strong> dio Muteki descaradamente.

**-Igual que su padre- **murmuró Lucy mientras miraba por la ventana.

**-Papi, ¿dónde estuviste durante- **Muteki levantó tres dedos **–este tiempo?-**

**-Estuve trabajando, pero ya estoy de vuelta, vamos a ser una familia-** Natsu le sonrió a su hijo.

_Familia _Lucy resoplo mentalmente. Aunque tenía que admitir que Natsu y Muteki se llevaban realmente bien.

_¡NO-me-casaré-con-él!_ Subrayo en su cerebro.

_Pero si Muteki y él… tengo que… soy la madre de Muteki, por su felicidad, estoy dispuesta a sacrificar todo_- Lucy miro a Muteki, quien hablaba animadamente, y luego a Natsu que escuchaba atentamente- _incluso mi propia felicidad._

Llegaron a un merendero en media hora y Lucy sacó a Muteki del asiento trasero. Saltó del coche y miró a su alrededor. El parque parecía era bastante grande, e incluso parecía divertido.

**-Sugoi…-** dijo Muteki maravillado. En ese momento, su padre lo levantó del suelo y lo puso sobre sus hombros.

**-Escoge un sitio- **dijo Natsu. Por alguna razón, aquello era muy… estimulante. El solo hecho de pasar tiempo con su hijo le calentaba el corazón y también lo relajaba… demonios, incluso estaba realmente feliz con Lucy allí…

_Feliz-_ pensó- _algo que no he sido en mucho tiempo._

** -¡AHÍ!- **gritó Muteki cuando vio un barco al lado de un columpio.

**-Vamos, pequeño- **bufó Lucy mientras sostenía una de las manos de Muteki. Su otra mano estaba sobre la cabeza de Natsu.

**-¡Mami! ¿Qué trajiste?- **le preguntó Muteki a su madre.

**-Sandía, mangos, sándwiches, sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuate, y… y…- **Lucy puso una cara dramática mientras miraba a su hijo **–Y…**

**-¿Y qué?-** chilló Muteki.

**-Y palitos de zanahoria-**

**-¡NOOOOOO!- **grito Muteki actuando con dramatismo.

**-¿Qué tienen de malo los palitos de zanahoria?-** preguntó Natsu.

**-Oh, y también traje carne picante- **dijo Lucy.

**-¡CARNE PICANTE!- **gritó Muteki dando palmadas.

**-Sí, seguramente eso lo ha heredado de su padre- **dijo Lucy mientras ponía el mantel en la mesa de picnic y posaba la cesta en el suelo.

**-No seas cruel, Lucy- **Natsu sonrió mientras volvía a poner a Muteki en sus hombros y corría hacia los columpios.

**-¡YAY!- **gritó Muteki mientras agarraba la melena rosada de Natsu **-¡Más rápido! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡PAPI VE MÁS RÁPIDO!- **dijo Muteki a la vez que Natsu corría hacia la mesa.

**-¡Cuidado!- **dijo Lucy cuando derramaron el zumo de naranja.

**-¡Lo siento, mami!- **dijeron Natsu y Muteki a la vez que se iban hacia los columpios. Natsu puso a Muteki en un columpio y empezó a empujarlo. Ni el demonio podría la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. Muteki parecía feliz, no es que no fuera feliz con Gray o Romeo, es que éste era un tipo diferente de felicidad.

_Una felicidad padre-hijo _pensó Lucy mientras sacaba tres platos, tres vasos de papel y tres servilletas.

**-¡Chicos! ¡La comida está lista!- **los llamó Lucy.

**-¡Vale!- **dijo Muteki mientras Natsu paraba el columpio. Ambos corrieron hacia la mesa y se sentaron.

**-¿Quién puede comer su sándwich más rápido?- **le preguntó Natsu a su hijo.

**-¡Yo!- **respondió Muteki.

**-No, yo- **dijo Natsu.

Lucy sonrió.

**-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo. En sus marcas- **Muteki y Natsu agarraron sus sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuate **–listos- **abrieron sus bocas **-¡ahora!**

Empezaron a morder sus sándwiches. Lucy les llenó sus vasos de zumo y los dejó justo a tiempo. Agarraron los vasos, se lo bebieron todo y lo dejaron en la mesa exactamente al mismo tiempo.

**-¡Empate!- **dijo Lucy aplaudiendo.

**-Eres bueno-**

**-Tú también, papi- **dijo Muteki mientras Lucy les daba los palillos.

**-Y dime ¿tienes alguna noticia, Teki?- **le preguntó Lucy a su hijo.

**-Sí mami, dentro de dos días es el día de los padres- **dijo Muteki. Lucy miró a Natsu que la miraba a los ojos.

**-¿Y quieres que vayamos?- **preguntó Natsu.

Muteki asintió.

**-¡Sip!-**

**-¿Tu profesora tiene más quejas por peleas Muteki?- **pregunto Lucy.

**-¡Nop!-**

**-Entonces ¿no te peleaste con Lector?- **Lucy arqueó una ceja.

**-N-nop- **dijo Muteki.

**-Teki- **dijo Lucy a modo de advertencia.

**-Vale, vale, ¡solo me he peleado con él dos veces este trimestre!- **dijo Muteki.

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Me robo mi galleta y le puso una zancadilla a Lily-**

**-Para eso tienes a la profesora Muteki- **dijo Lucy mientras le daba de comer.

**-¿Lector?- **preguntó Natsu.

**-¡Un hombre malo, papi! ¡Su padre trabaja para un gran- **Muteki abrió sus brazos tanto como pudo **–gran edificio!-**

**-¿De verdad?- **Natsu arqueó una ceja.

**-Es el hijo de Bora- **dijo Lucy mientras miraba al padre de su hijo.

**-Bo… ¡él es mi contador!- **jadeó Natsu.

**-¿Qué es un conator?- **preguntó Muteki mientras le escurría zumo de sandía por la mejilla.

Natsu rio mientras le limpiaba el zumo de la mejilla.

**-Un hombre que hace matemáticas por mí-**

**-¿No sabes matemáticas?- **preguntó Muteki con un jadeo **– ¡Yo sí! ¡Sé que 1 más 1 son 2, y que 2 más 2 son 4!- **

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron como platos.

**-¡Eres muy listo! ¡Yo le pago dinero a ese hombre para que haga matemáticas por mí!-**

**-¡Yo puedo hacerlo por ti, papi!-**

Lucy contuvo la risa. ¡Su hijo era cómico!

**-Entonces, ¿Lector es el hijo de Bora?- **le preguntó Natsu a Lucy. Lucy asintió.

**-¡Se cree que es el mejor porque su padre es un hombre de matemáticas!- **gruñó Muteki.

**-Entonces, tú eres mejor que Lector- **dijo Natsu.

**-¡Natsu!- **jadeó Lucy **-¡Eso no se le dice a un niño de su edad!-**

**-¡Pero es verdad! ¡El padre de Muteki es el jefe de Bora!-**

Muteki puso los ojos como platos.

**-¿Tú eres el jefe del papá de Lector?-**

Natsu asintió mientras miraba a Lucy, quien suspiro.

**-Cariño, por favor no empieces a mandarle a Lector- **dijo mientras le tendía una paleta.

**-¿Por qué no?- **cuestionó Muteki.

**-Porque no está bien cariño, no quieres que te echen del colegio ¿verdad?- **Lucy frunció el ceño. Muteki jadeó mientras agarraba la paleta.

**-No-**

**-Entonces no le mandes a Lector y por favor, no le digas a nadie que tu papá es el jefe del papá de Lector-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Será una sorpresa para el Día de los Padres- **dijo Lucy mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Natsu, éste frunció el ceño.

**-¿We wewdad?-** preguntó Muteki.

Lucy asintió.

**-Sí, ahora, acábate tus trozos de sandía, cariño-**

Muteki asintió mientras empezaba a comer. Miro fijamente a sus padres, que comían calladamente.

**-Mami ¿A dónde vamos a ir mañana?-**

Lucy se tocó la mejilla.

**-Como papá planeó lo de hoy, entonces digo… ¿vamos a nadar mañana?- **preguntó Lucy. Recibiendo como respuesta un levantamiento de hombros diciendo _por mí bien _de parte de Natsu.

**-Muteki, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- **le preguntó Natsu a su hijo.

**-¿No lo sabes papi?- **preguntó Muteki.

**-¡Claro que sí!- **dijo Natsu fingiendo estar sorprendido **-¡Sólo quiero saber si TÚ lo sabes!-**

**-Oh, ¡lo sé! Mi cumpleaños es el 25 de diciembre, ¡en Navidad!-** dijo Muteki dando palmadas.

**-Entonces ¿tienes regalos extra?- **Natsu elevó una ceja.

**-Muteki, no vale- **le dio Lucy en tono de advertencia. Muteki suspiró.

**-Vale, vale-**

Natsu se rio.

**-Y bien, mocoso ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-**

**-El 7 de diciembre- **dijo Muteki.

**-¡Así que sigues teniendo regalos extra!- **gimió Natsu **- ¡No es justo!-**

**-Ahora tengo que cuidar de dos niños- **Lucy meneó la cabeza.

**-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños papi?- **preguntó Muteki.

**-El 23 de marzo- **respondió Natsu mientras comía un trozo de mango.

**-Y el de mami es el 28 de octubre-**

**-Sí, mami nació antes de Halloween-** dijo Lucy tenebrosamente.

**-La hija del demonio- **sonrió Natsu.

**-¡Cállate lagartija!- **Lucy le lanzó un vaso. Natsu lo atrapó y lo estrujó en su mano.

**-¿L-lagartija?- **dijo Natsu con un tic en la ceja.

Lucy le lanzó una frambuesa a la cabeza, para después empezar a recoger sus cosas.

**-Mami es mala- **comentó Natsu.

**-¡Oye!-**

**-¡No, mami es buena!- **dijo Muteki mientras abrazaba a su madre.

**-¡Oh cariño!- **Lucy lo agarro y lo puso en su cadera. Después siguió recogiendo.

**-¿Y ahora que papi?-**

**-¿Qué quieres hacer?-**

**-Quiero… quiero…**

Lucy gimió.

**-Oh, Teki, por favor-**

**-¡Quiero ir al parque de atracciones!-**

**-¿Al parque de atracciones? Me temo que ya es muy tarde niño- **dijo Natsu mirando el reloj. Sólo era medio día, pero tenía otros planes para el resto de la tarde.

**-¿Entonces cuando?-**

**-¿Qué tal después del Día de los Padres?-** le preguntó Lucy a su hijo.

**-¡Vale! Pero ¿y ahora qué?-**

Natsu sonrió.

**-Es una sorpresa-**

* * *

><p><strong>-¿A dónde vamos?- <strong>preguntó Lucy mientras metía a su hijo al coche.

**-A mi casa-**

**-¿Qué Laxus, Grandeeney e Igneel quieren ver a Muteki?- **preguntó Lucy.

**-Así es-**

Lucy gimió.

**-¿Por qué sé que voy a odiar esto?-**

**-Mami ¿cuándo te vas?- **le preguntó Muteki a Lucy.

**-Mañana cariño, ¡pero estaré contigo toda la semana gracias a nuestro juego de Cacería de papás!-**

**-¿Pero no hemos encontrado a mi papá?- **

**-Sí, ¡pero si es un papá malo, entonces lo tiraremos al lago!-**

**-¡¿DE VERDAD?!- **aplaudió Muteki.

**-¡EY!- **rugió Natsu. Lucy y Muteki rieron mientras Natsu conducía hacia la mansión Dragneel. Muteki observó con admiración cómo se abrían las puertas. Lucy recordaba todo de hacía ya un tiempo y no le sorprendió.

**-¿Cómo está la habitación?- **le preguntó Lucy a Natsu.

**-Nunca la toqué- **respondió Natsu mientras aparcaba su coche y sacaba a su hijo del mismo. Caminaron hacia la entrada principal y el mayordomo, Caprico, abrió la puerta.

**-Joven Natsu- **los ojos de Caprico se ampliaron al ver a Lucy **-¿señorita Lucy?-**

**-Hey, Caprico- **dijo Lucy mientras los tres entraban.

**-¿Quién es el hombre cabra mami?-** preguntó Muteki mientras Natsu lo levantaba en sus hombros.

Lucy resopló.

**-Hombre cabra… yo solía llamarlo así-**

Natsu se rio.

**-Ése es el amigo de tu tío-**

**- ¿Tío? ¿Tengo otro tío?-** preguntó Muteki.

**-Sí- **Lucy se rio **–el tío Fluffy-**

**-¿Fluffy?- **preguntó Muteki confundido.

**-Su nombre es Laxus, pero a tu mamá le gusta llamarle Fluffy- **explicó Natsu.

**-Fluffy…**

**-Y tienes una tía que se llama Mira- **dijo Natsu.

**-Y un primo, Riku, que tiene dos años más que tú- **dijo Lucy recordando que Riku sólo tenía dos años cuando se quedó embarazada de Muteki.

**-Natsu ¿eres tú?- **se escuchó una fuerte voz.

**-Y tienes a la abuela Grandeeney y al abuelo Igneel- **dijo Lucy en voz baja mientras Grandeeney entraba al salón.

**-Nat… ¿Lucy?- **Grandeeney respiró cuando vio a la chica que había adorado desde siempre, frente a ella-.

**-Hola- **Lucy hizo una reverencia.

**-¡Oh cariño!- **gritó Grandeeney mientras abrazaba a Lucy. Lucy le devolvió el abrazo y vio entrar a Igneel.

**-Señor- **saludó Lucy sonriendo.

**-Licenciada Heartfilia- **dijo Igneel sonriendo. Lucy lo abrazó también mientras él le frotaba la espalda.

**-¡MAMI! ¡QUIERO ABRAZOS!- **dijo Muteki con un puchero, desde la cabeza de Natsu.

**-Los tendrás, mocoso- **le dijo Natsu a su hijo **–Mamá, papá este es Muteki, Muteki, ellos son tus abuelos-**

Grandeeney puso los ojos como platos al ver a su segundo nieto. Miro a Lucy, quien asintió.

**-¿De lo de hace cuatro años?-** preguntó Grandeeney. Lucy asintió mientras la señora caminaba hacia Muteki. Natsu lo bajó para que Grandeeney lo pudiera abrazar.

**-Tienes el pelo más largo que Nana- **dijo Muteki **-¿puedo llamarte abuelita?-**

Grandeeney asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Muteki miró a Igneel y frunció el ceño.

**-Eres… grande-**

Lucy rio.

**-Incluso yo dije eso, hace cuatro años-**

Igneel rio mientras tomaba en brazos a su segundo nieto.

**-Puedes llamarme abuelito-**

**-¿Abelito?-**

Se rieron e Igneel sonrió.

**-Abelito también vale-**

**-¿Dónde están Laxus, Mira y Riku?- **preguntó Lucy.

**-Salieron- **dijo Grandeeney mientras volvía a abrazar a Lucy **-¿aceptaste casarte con Natsu?-**

**-Oh, ¿o sea que esto estaba planeado?- **preguntó Lucy arqueando una ceja.

Natsu se rascó la nuca riendo.

**-Bueno, estamos pasando una semana juntos antes de que me responda- **dijo Natsu.

**-Más que eso, Muteki está enamorado de él- **murmuró Lucy.

Grandeeney se rio.

**-Ya veo, entonces ¿qué quiere el monstruito?-**

**-¡Oh no!- **gimió Lucy mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

**-¡CARNE PICANTE!-**

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Ok primero que nada LAMENTO LA TARDANZA. En serio lo siento espero que les guste este capítulo y sepan disculpar el tiempo de retraso.<p>

Digamos que este será mi regalo de san Valentín =P jejejje si estaré FOREVER ALONE pero mis amigos son geniales y los quiero.

En fin ¿un rewiew?

**Tobitaka97: **todo a su tiempo, espero que te guste este cap =)

**Nadeshiko Dragneel: **qué bueno que te guste, aquí esta un nuevo cap.

**Tsuki-chan 99: **FELICIDADES mucho después pero MUCHAS FELICIDADES, ojala te guste este cap.

**jbadillodavila: **espero te guste este cap.

**Dany-chan 19: **por dios viste eso? Lo ame lo amé pero yo lo hubiera golpeado minimo una patada =P en fin crees que Fairy Tail regrese mi corazón no pede con tanta emoción moriré joven ok no. Espero te guste este cap.

**Palejabaro: **que bueno que te guste, espero te guste este cap. =)


	7. Día 2 Fiasco en la natación

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen. ****LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE WOLF BLOSSOM Y LA TRADUCCION ES DE MINAKO K **

**Yo solo la adapte a los personajes de Fairy Tail es genial y me encanto así que gracias a WOLF BLOSSOM por su autorización y a MINAKO K por la traducción y conseguirme el permiso.**

**Nota: posible spoiler del manga. **

**Capítulo 7 Día 2 Fiasco en la natación.**

**-¡CARNE PICANTE!-**

* * *

><p>El día terminó rápidamente y Natsu llevó a Lucy y a Muteki a casa. Muteki había comido toneladas de comida en casa de sus abuelos; y Lucy estaba segura de que tendría dolor de estómago por la mañana. Natsu detuvo el auto frente a la casa de la mamá de Lucy. Lucy salió del coche y agarró a su hijo del asiento trasero. Muteki se había quedado dormido durante el viaje de vuelta.<p>

**-Ma-mami- **gimió Muteki mientras rodeaba los hombros de Lucy co sus brazos.

**-Shh, cariño, estamos en casa- **murmuró Lucy.

Natsu cerró las puertas y los acompaño hasta la entrada principal.

**-Gracias, fue un día muy divertido- **dijo Lucy mientras abría la puerta.

**-¿Papi?- **gimió Muteki a la vez que Natsu lo agarraba de los brazos de Lucy.

**-Nos vemos mañana-**

Muteki bostezó mientras miraba a su madre.

**-¿Mami, vas a volver a tu casa?-**

Lucy sonrió.

**-Me quedo esta noche antes de volver-**

**-¿Puedo ir contigo? ¿POR FAVOR?- **gimoteó Muteki.

Lucy lo pensó.

**-Claro, solo por nuestra semana de cacería de papás- **

**-¡WII!- **dijo Muteki. Lucy entró, Natsu la seguía. Romeo estaba viendo la tele, el abuelo estaba comiendo en la cocina y Layla en el trabajo.

**-Oye, Romeo, me llevo a Teki conmigo al departamento- **dijo Lucy.

**-Claro-**

**-¿Puedes empacar sus cosas mientras yo agarro las mías?-**

**-Vale- **dijo Romeo mientras apagaba la tele e iba a guardar la ropa y el saco de dormir de su sobrino.

**-Papi- **dijo Muteki mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de Natsu.

**-¿Sí?-**

**-¿Por qué mami y tú no viven juntos?- **preguntó Muteki. Lucy bajo las escaleras con dos bolsas de viaje en sus brazos. Le sonrió a Muteki, quien le quito una de las bolsas.

**-Soy fuerte mami-**

**-Claro que si cariño- **Lucy le acarició la mejilla.

**-Lucy- **empezó Natsu mientras ella tomaba a su hijo en brazos y Natsu agarraba las bolsas de viaje.

**-¿Sí?-**

**-Mueki quiere que vivamos juntos-**

Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras miraba a su hijo que la veía tiernamente.

**-Por favor, mami. Eso es lo que hacen los padres de Lily, vivir juntos- **

Lucy gimió.

**-Cariño, no puedo vivir con él hasta que no estemos casados-**

Muteki tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

**-Pero… pero… él es, él es mi pa-papi- **

Lucy abrió mucho los ojos mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

**-No llores, Teki, por favor no lo hagas-**

**-¡PERO YO QUIERO VIVIR CON MI PAPI Y CON MI MAMI!- **Muteki gritó tanto que Romeo llegó corriendo.

**-¿Qué le pasa a Teki?- **preguntó.

**-Quiere vivir con mamá y papá- **Natsu sonrió.

**-Demonios, te lo dije- **dijo Romeo mientras trataba de calmar a Muteki y Lucy intentaba encontrar una solución a todo eso.

**-¿Le dijiste que deberíamos vivir juntos?- **le preguntó Lucy a Natsu mientras Romeo le contaba a Muteki la historia de Fairy Tail.

**-No, simplemente me preguntó- **dijo Natsu.

Lucy se frotó las sienes.

**-No puedo abandonar a Juvia-**

**-¿Así que abandonas a tu propio hijo?- **Natsu arqueó una ceja.

**-Te odio por hacerme esto- **murmuró Lucy mientras sacaba su móvil **-¿Juvia?-**

**-****_Lucy, ¿vienes ahora?_****- **preguntó Juvia.

**-No, desafortunadamente, Muteki quiere vivir con papá-**

**-****_¿Hablas en serio?-_**

**-Mortalmente. Así que ahora voy a vivir con el infame Dragneel-**

**_-Oh mierda, paga extra para mí… pero supongo que es bueno para tu hijo- _**

**-Gracias por entenderlo Juvia-**

**_-¿Entenderlo? Cariño, tienes que venir y explicarme todo esto cinco veces antes de que lo entienda- _**

**-Lo hare, bye-**

**_-Bye-_**

Lucy colgó y cargó a tomó a su hijo en brazos.

**-Muteki, vamos a vivir con papi durante la semana que viene-**

**-¡YAY!- **chilló Muteki.

**-¿La semana que viene?- **Natsu arqueó una ceja.

**-No voy a dejar a Muteki en tu casa todo el tiempo, va a quedarse con mi mamá cuando estemos en el trabajo y luego voy a recogerlo cuando vuelva a casa de mi trabajo- **

Natsu suspiro.

**-Bastante justo-**

**-Y si no me caso contigo, Muteki vuelve aquí y yo me regreso con Juvia-**

**-Hecho- **dijo Natsu mientras llevaba sus bolsas al coche. Lucy abrazó a su hermano.

**-Llamare a mamá mañana y le explicaré todo. Sólo dile cuando venga a casa que se vaya a dormir pronto y llámame si necesitas que te lleve mañana-**

**-O mejor aún, dame las llaves de tu coche. Nee-chan tengo licencia ¿sabes?- **

Lucy suspiró mientras sacaba las llaves de su coche y se las daba a Romeo.

**-¿Y cómo voy al trabajo?-**

**-Mi coche- **dijo Natsu.

**-De repente, el mundo está en contra mía- **murmuró Lucy mientras llevaba a su hijo al coche de Natsu.

**-Adiós, Lucy –**

**-Jódete, Natsu- **murmuró Lucy mientras le ponía el cinturón a su hijo.

**-Sí, sí, parece que decimos mucho eso ¿no?- **

* * *

><p>Lucy frunció el ceño mientras miraba por la ventana. Suspiró al ver su dedo anular, donde un anillo de compromiso lo había adornado una vez… pero luego, ella rompió el compromiso… para estar con Natsu… pero él rompió su relación… para estar con Ariana…<p>

**-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó Natsu.

**-Estoy pensando-**

**-¿En?-**

**-Sólo estoy pensando-**

**-Ésa es la cosa más estúpida que puede decir alguien- **se bufó Natsu.

**-Estoy pensando en lo de hace cuatro años-**

**-¿Qué incidente de hace cuatro años?-**

**-Mard-**

**-Oh, él-**

**-Sí, él-**

**-¿Sabes qué está haciendo ahora?-**

**-Ni idea, ni me importa. ¿Rompí con él no?-**

**-¿Por qué…?-**

**-No lo amaba-**

**-¿A quién amabas?-**

**-Cállate y conduce- **gruñó Lucy y Natsu se encogió de hombros.

_Sea lo que sea _pensó mientras seguía conduciendo hacia la mansión. Llegaron alrededor de las diez y Lucy llevó a Muteki a su antiguo dormitorio de la mansión. La habitación que ocupaba siempre que se quedaba a dormir… Natsu tenía razón, su habitación no había cambiado.

Estaba pintada de un débil color azul y tenía una gran cama y había una mesita de noche a cada lado de la misma. Un edredón de color azul bebé estaba doblado a los pies de la cama. El cuarto de baño estaba del lado izquierdo y había un armario de lado derecho de la habitación. Había una gran ventana justo enfrente del cabecero.

Lucy puso a Muteki en la cama y lo cubrió con el edredón. Entró al baño y se puso su camisón, se puso la bata y bajó las escaleras. Vio a Laxus, Natsu, Mira, Grandeeney, y a Igneel sentados en el sofá hablando en voz alta. Natsu estaba en bóxer y tenía puesta una camiseta, Mira llevaba un camisón y Laxus sólo levaba bóxer.

**-Buenas noches Lucy- **dijo Mira mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su vieja amiga.

**-Buenas noches Mira- **Lucy le sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Laxus se levantó y le estrechó la mano a Lucy, ésta tuvo que contener la risa.

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- **preguntó Laxus extrañado.

**-Laxus Dragneel, en bóxer, sin camisa, y apunto de anochecer, está estrechándome la mano a mí, Lucy Heartfilia, a quien conoció desde la secundaria-**

Laxus rio y abrazó a Lucy.

**-¿Mejor?-**

**-Mucho ¿Cómo esta Riku?-**

**-Durmiendo igual que Teki- **repondió Grandeeney.

Lucy asintió y se sentó al lado de Natsu, que le tendió un plato de galletas. Agarro una y empezó a masticar a la vez que Igneel empezaba su discurso una vez más.

**-Cómo iba diciendo- **inició Igneel **–cuando Lucy y Natsu se casen- **se detuvo para mirar a Lucy.

Lucy miraba fijamente su galleta. No podía negarlo Muteki estaba muy a gusto con Natsu y haría falta el diablo para hacer que Muteki lo odiara. Probablemente iba a casarse con Natsu… no, en realidad estaba segura de ello.

**-Sigue- **murmuró Lucy sin levantar la mirada. Natsu sonrió al oírla decir eso.

**-Bien, cuando Natsu y Lucy se casen, Muteki será legalmente un Dragneel y la otra mitad de nuestro imperio la recibirá Natsu, quien podrá seguir desenvolviéndolo donde quiera. He planeado que, si Laxus se desenvuelve en la parte este de Japón y Natsu en la oeste, entonces, dominaremos prácticamente todo Japón-**

**-Se ha vuelto loco- **le murmuró Mira a Grandeeney, que solo se rio.

**-Después de eso, cuando Muteki y Riku tengan 18, heredarán las acciones de sus padres- **Igneel asintió en dirección a Natsu y Laxus **–Y se desenvolverán más lejos incluso, haciéndonos ser lo más alto de la línea Imperio-**

**-Guau, tienen todo planeado- **observó Lucy.

**-Así es, querida- **dijo Igneel.

**-¿Y nada de eso funcionará si Muteki no es legalmente un Dragneel?-**

**-No, no lo hará- **respondió Igneel.

**-Supongamos que no les doy a Muteki, ¿pondrían una denuncia contra mí?-**

Grandeeney se levantó y abrazó a Lucy.

**-No, no lo haremos cariño. Tu hijo es tu hijo y él era tuyo antes de que Natsu supiera que existía. Lo que pasó hace cuatro años no fue sólo culpa tuya, en realidad también fue culpa de Natsu-**

Lucy suspiró.

**-Me voy a la cama- **dijo antes de levantarse y encaminarse a su habitación.

Grandeeney la miró fijamente.

**-Pobre niña, le rompe a uno el corazón. Tiene tanto peso encima, su hijo, su familia, las facturas…-**

**-Pero si se casa conmigo no tendrá que preocuparse por eso- **replicó Natsu.

**-… me temo que la hemos metido en un lio, Igneel- **le dijo Grandeeney a su marido, ignorando a su hijo **–hemos puesto más carga en sus hombros-**

**-Pero si el niño no tiene un padre pronto, y se hace lo suficientemente mayor como para entender, cuando Lucy empiece a volver a tener citas, será exigente con el tipo de hombre que querría al estar expuesto sólo a sus tíos-**

Grandeeney asintió dándole la razón a su marido.

**-Bueno, nos vamos a la cama, buenas noches-**

**-Buenas noches- **dijeron los tres cuando Grandeeney e Igneel se fueron a la cama.

Natsu suspiró y se bebió un vaso de agua **–Esto es el infierno-**

**-Lidia con él, la dejaste por Ariana, no al revés- **dijo Laxus mientras llevaba a su mujer a la cama…

Natsu se froto la cara con las manos. _Tiene razón, fui yo quien la dejo _pensó mientras los recuerdos de hacía cuatro años inundaban su mente. Meneó la cabeza _No, no puedo pensar en eso ahora, en lo que tengo que concentrarme ahora es en hacer que Lucy y Muteki sean míos- _con esos pensamientos se levantó del sofá y se fue a la cama.

* * *

><p>Lucy se levantó con el sonido del despertador. Su trabajo iniciaba en una hora y tenía que prepararse. Fue a darse una ducha y a lavarse los dientes. Sólo le llevó quince minutos. Después, cuando su cabello estuvo recogido en una toalla, se puso la ropa que había traído de casa, unos Jeans y una camiseta ajustada roja. Se secó el cabello y se lo recogió en un moño. Cargó a Muteki, que murmuró algo inentendible antes de apoyar la cabeza en su cuello y salieron.<p>

Había bajado unos cuantos escalones cuando, de repente, oyó a alguien detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Natsu parado delante de ella.

**-Buenos días- **saludó

**-Buenos días, ¿A dónde vas?-**

**-A trabajar- **respondió.

Natsu le tendió un par de llaves.

**-Tu coche de ahora en adelante-**

Lucy asintió tomando las llaves y siguió bajando las escaleras. Tan pronto como llegó abajo, se dirigió a la puerta principal, entonces sintió un brazo en su hombro.

**-¿El desayuno?- **dijo Natsu.

**-No lo tomo- **murmuro Lucy mientras se ponía los zapatos para irse. Natsu se encogió de hombros y fue a tomar el desayuno antes de irse a trabajar. Lucy pulsó el botón de apertura del coche y oyó que se encendía en el garaje lleno de miles de autos. Puso a Muteki en el asiento trasero antes de sentarse adelante. Se marchó rápidamente para llevar a Muteki y poder irse a trabajar.

Todos habían, Laxus, Mira y su hijo Riku habían ido a comer fuera y Lucy había ido a recoger a su hijo a casa de su madre. Muteki entró en el coche y se puso el cinturón.

**-Mami ¿por qué estaba aquí?-**

**-Porque no hay nadie en casa de papá y yo quería que estuvieses con alguien que pudiera cuidar de ti-**

**-OH- **dijo el niño como si hubiera entendido todo lo que le había dicho. Llegaron a la mansión y Lucy aparco "su" coche y le abrió la puerta a su hijo que salió corriendo, iba unos pasos delante de Lucy y ésta tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso.

Lucy empujó la puerta y Muteki corrió y chocó contra las piernas de su "abelito"

**-¡ABELITO!- **chilló Muteki cuando Igneel lo cargó y lo lanzó al aire.

**-Muteki ¿qué hay?- **

**-El cielo-**

**-No, el techo- **Igneel sonrió.

**-Pero más alto que el techo está el cielo- **dijo Muteki.

**-No, el Sol-**

**-Eso también- **

Igneel le besó la frente y luego abrazó a Lucy.

**-Natsu volverá a casa pronto, tenemos una piscina en el patio-**

**-¿Te dijo lo del día dos?-** preguntó Lucy.

**-Sí- **se rio y se fue.

Lucy meneó la cabeza y subió las escaleras con su hijo. Le ayudó a ponerse el bañador y ella se puso un bikini rojo. Se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura mientras bajaba las escaleras con Muteki y se dirigían a la cocina.

**-¿Qué te gustaría comer?-**

**-¡Pizza!- **gritó Muteki.

**-Cariño, no creo que tengan pi…- **pero el cocinero sacó un trozo de pizza de la nevera y se la dio a Muteki.

**-Una vez más pudieron- **Lucy rio mientras comía un pequeño plato de sopa. Después de comer Lucy llevó a Muteki a la piscina del patio. A diferencia de cuatro años atrás, habían extendido la piscina, y habían instalado una más pequeña para niños y un jacuzzi para los adultos.

**-Guau- **Muteki tomó aire y saltó a la piscina de niños. Incluso a la tierna edad de tres años, Muteki sabía cómo flotar y hacer el muerto de espalda. Pero nadar aún no se encontraba entre sus conocimientos.

Lucy se reía mientras se sentaba en el borde de la piscina de niños, sus pies colgaban por la orilla.

**-Con cuidado, cariño- **dijo cuando él empezó a flotar. Muteki se levantó, corrió hacia ella y la salpicó. Lucy gritó y salpicó a Muteki, la cadena siguió hasta que…

**-¡AH!- **gritó Lucy cuando sintió que la levantaban, volteó a ver quién era y descubrió a Natsu, que estaba en bañador y sonriéndole.

**-Hola- **dijo.

**-¡Suéltame!-**

**-Encantado- **y la soltó, dejándola caer al fondo de la piscina de adultos.

**-NAT…- **sus palabras fueron ahogadas cuando cayó en el agua. Muteki empezó a reír a carcajadas. Natsu se rio cuando la cabeza de Lucy salió del agua.

**-ERES UN…- **gritó a la vez que le salpicaba.

Natsu saltó al agua y salpicó a Lucy. Lucy lo miró ferozmente y le sumergió la cabeza en el agua. Mientras estaba bajo el agua intentando no tragar de la misma, Natsu le agarró las piernas y la impulsó hacia abajo. Lucy gritó, le golpeó salvajemente y nadó hasta la parte menos profunda. Muteki se reía como una hiena al ver a sus padres matarse mutuamente; Lucy salió de la piscina y se sentó cerca de la de niños para intentar que Muteki parase de reírse a carcajadas.

**-Cálmate, cariño- **rio. Muteki se reía cada vez más y Lucy levantó la vista justo cuando Natsu le vació un cubo de agua helada (tomando en cuenta que la piscina está en el interior, tenía el agua templada)

**-¡MUERE!- **gruñó Lucy cuando se levantó y empujó a Natsu dentro de la piscina.

**-Mami, dijiste que si no nos gustaba el papá lo empujaríamos dentro del lago ¿no?- **preguntó Muteki mientras salía de la piscina de niños.

**-Sí-**

**-¿Vale empujarlo a una piscina?-**

Lucy se rio.

**-Puede-**

**-Pero a mí me gusta mi papá-**

Natsu salió del agua y cargó a Muteki.

**-A mí también me gustas Teki-**

Lucy rio al verlo saltar a la piscina de niños. Tenía que admitir que estar con Natsu y Muteki la hacía feliz… aunque le odiase. Entró al jacuzzi y lo encendió, haciendo que empezaran las burbujas. Después de quince minutos de pelear en el agua, Muteki y Natsu se unieron a ella.

**-¡COSQUILLAS!- **gritó Muteki cuando sintió las burbujas contra su suave piel.

**-Ese es el objetivo- **Natsu sonrió mientras se sentaba.

Lucy bostezó.

**-¿Y cuál es nuestro plan para mañana?-**

**-Día de padres- **dijo Muteki.

**-¿Y pasado mañana?- **preguntó Natsu.

**-Entonces eliges tú- **respondió Lucy.

**-Y digo el parque de atracciones-** Natsu sonrió.

**-¡YAY!- **

**-¿Y después de eso?-** preguntó Natsu.

**-Mi elección… eh…esperemos hasta entonces- **dijo Lucy mientras se estiraba.

**-Vale- **dijo Natsu mientras Muteki se sentaba.

Se quedaron callados durante un rato, luego el pequeño habló…

**-Mami…**

**-¿Sí?- **dijo Lucy mirando hacia él.

**-… acabo de hacer pis-**

**-¡OH MIERDA!- **rugió Natsu a la vez que salía del jacuzzi. Lucy también salió y Muteki empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó Lucy.

**-No es cierto- **

Natsu y Lucy intercambiaron miradas juguetonas.

**-Oh ¿de verdad?- **dijo Natsu mientras Lucy empezaba a acercarse a Muteki.

**-Eh…-**

**-¡A ÉL!- **gritó y se lanzó hacia Muteki. Muteki gritó cuando Natsu lo cargó y lo dejó colgando bocabajo. Lucy le palmeó el trasero **-¿Muteki?-**

**-¿Sí?-**

**-¡Pequeño diablo!- **Lucy se rio mientras Natsu lo ponía otra vez al derecho.

Muteki se rio.

**-¡Estaba bromeando!-**

Natsu sonrió.

**-¿Qué tal un pequeño banquete?-**

**-¿Banquete?- **preguntó Lucy.

**-Cámbiense y séquense- **ordenó Natsu y Lucy frunció el ceño.

_¿Qué va a hacer?_

* * *

><p>Laxus, Mira y Riku llegaron a casa. A Riku le presentaron a su tía Lucy y enseguida le agarro cariño tanto a Lucy como a Muteki. En ese momento Mira estaba bañando a Riku y Laxus se estaba encargando de algunos asuntos. Grandeeney e Igneel estaban en su habitación.<p>

Lucy y Muteki entraron a la cocina y se encontraron a Natsu que llevaba un gorro de chef y tenía tres cuencos junto a él.

**-¿Qué está haciendo, Chef Papá?- **preguntó Lucy.

**-Se llama helado de chocolate- **dio Natsu mientras se besaba los dedos.

**-Oh, suena rico- **dijo Muteki mientras se sentaba en una silla. Natsu se volvió llevando los tres cuencos en las manos. Le tendió uno a Lucy, otro a Muteki y el último lo puso delante de él.

**-Pruébalo- **dijo.

Muteki y Lucy se metieron la cuchara en la boca dubitativamente, pero ambos murieron con el sabor.

**-Oh, riquísimo- **sonrió Muteki mientras se comía su parte.

**-¿Qué es?- **preguntó Lucy.

**-Mi pequeño secreto- **Natsu sonrió.

Lucy se encogió de hombros y terminó de comerse el postre. Muteki se palmeó el estómago y le sonrió a su madre.

** -¿Podemos ver "Un canguro superduro"?- **

**-Oh, acabamos de comprársela a Riku, es una película muy buena- **dijo Natsu.

**-¿Lily te dijo el nombre de la película?- **preguntó Lucy. Muteki tenía guardería, medio día y Layla lo llevaba todos los días. Era un estudiante de la tarde. Desde el mediodía hasta las tres.

**-Me lo dijo Lector, dijo que ya la había visto- **

Lucy se encogió de hombros.

**-De acuerdo entonces-**

Después de asearse, los tres se sentaron en el sofá mientras Natsu ponía el DVD. Empezaron los créditos iniciales y Muteki se enamoró de toda la acción.

Hacia la mitad, Muteki se quedó dormido, pero Natsu y Lucy siguieron viendo la película. Muteki estaba acurrucado en el regazo de Lucy, ésta cabeceaba de vez en cuando, por lo que Natsu levantó su mano y le apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Ella suspiró pero, le dejó hacerlo.

_¿Así es como se siente una familia real? _Pensó Lucy.

Continuara….

* * *

><p>¿Qué les parece? Van a vivir juntos. Qué pasará después. Hagan sus apuestas ok no.<p>

Pasando a otro tema, por dios vieron el manga Charle es una niña semineko por dios cómo fue que paso eso que alguien me diga cómo demonios paso eso

En fin espero sus rewiews

* * *

><p><strong>Palejabaro<strong>**: **que bueno que te guste y todo a su tiempo, claro que tendrán su momento pero será más adelante.

**Zy system****: **que bien que te guste = ) y la paciencia es una virtud, espera un poco más.

**Tsuki-chan 99****: **ya sabes lo que dicen de tal palo tal astilla jejeje. Espero que te gute este capítulo =P

**Tobitaka97****: **Muteki es un amor cierto? Espero que te guste este cap.

**Guest: **dime cómo fue que pasó? Mi corazón no puede con tantas emociones jejeje. Espero que te guste este cap.


	8. Capítulo 8 Día tres: día de los padres

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen. ****LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE WOLF BLOSSOM Y LA TRADUCCION ES DE MINAKO K **

**Yo solo la adapte a los personajes de Fairy Tail es genial y me encanto así que gracias a WOLF BLOSSOM por su autorización y a MINAKO K por la traducción y conseguirme el permiso **

**Nota: lamento la tardanza U.U**

**Capítulo 8 Día tres: día de los padres.**

* * *

><p><em>¿Así es como se siente una familia real? <em>Pensó Lucy.

* * *

><p>Natsu y Lucy se tomaron el día libre en el trabajo para llevar a Muteki a su día de los padres en el colegio.<p>

**-No puedo esperar para decirle a Lector que tú eres mi papi, papi- **dijo Muteki mientras se aferraba al pantalón de Natsu.

**-Oh sí, el niño de Bora- **dijo Natsu en el desayuno.

**-Sé bueno con él- **dijo Lucy. En los tres días que había pasado con Natsu, había visto mucho de su parte de padre… _solo quiere su dinero_ pensó mientras le tendía las tortitas a Muteki.

**-¿Cuándo nos vamos al colegio, mami?- **le preguntó Muteki a su madre.

**-Cuando empiece cariño- **Lucy le sonrió a su hijo.

**-Oh, no puedo esperar a que la señorita Ikagura vea que tengo un papi-**

Lucy gruñó al escuchar el nombre de la profesora de Muteki.

**-La señorita Ikagura no sabe de lo que habla. ¡Ni siquiera está casada!-**

**-¿Quién es la señorita Ikagura?- **preguntó Natsu.

**-La profesora de Teki. Sigue diciendo que Muteki necesita un padre y que debería casarme. Creo que ha buscado… ¿cuántos eran?... cinco "padres potenciales" para Muteki- **dijo Lucy.

**-Vale, una mujer loca- **murmuró Natsu.

**-Dímelo a mí- **dijo Lucy mientras le daba otra cucharada a Muteki de cereales. Los cocineros estaban haciendo tortitas, pero Lucy había tenido que viajar entre el comedor y la cocina por los antojos de Muteki.

**-Y ¿qué quieres hacer mientras empieza el festival?- **le preguntó Lucy a su hijo.

**-¿Pintar?- **preguntó Muteki.

**-Oh, cielo…- **gimió Lucy.

**-Lo siento pequeño, no hay materiales de pintura en casa, Riku odia pintar-** rio Natsu.

**-Oh, entonces…- **Muteki**, **miro a su madre.

**-¿Por qué me miras a mí? Él es tu padre- **se defendió Lucy.

**-Tú eres su madre- **dijo Natsu.

**-Son muy graciosos- **se rio Muteki.

Lucy suspiró.

**-De acuerdo, entonces, Teki, te prepararemos e iremos al colegio más temprano-**

**-¡Vale!-**

**-¡Oye! ¡Quiero vestir a Muteki!- **gimió Natsu.

**-Qué bebé- **resopló Lucy mientras Natsu llevaba a Muteki en la espalda a su habitación.

_Aun así, es bastante buen padre para mi bebé _suspiró Lucy. Esto se estaba volviendo realmente complicado. Sí, puede que odiase a Natsu por los incidentes del pasado, pero no había ninguna razón para arrastrar a Muteki ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Lucy subió las escaleras y se encontró con Natsu y Muteki completamente vestidos.<p>

**-Eso fue rápido- **observó. Muteki se rio mientras se revolvía el cabello. Los dos iban combinados; llevaban pantalones negros, zapatillas de correr y una camiseta roja. **–Hmmm ¿debería llevar algo que combinase?- **preguntó Lucy.

**-¡CLARO!- **chilló Muteki.

**-Hazlo, iré a encender el coche. ¿Quieres venir conmigo Teki?- **preguntó Natsu.

Muteki asintió y bajaron las escaleras. Lucy suspiró y se puso unos pantalones negros de campana y un jersey rojo; se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Afuera hacia bastante frio, así que agarró la chaqueta de Muteki y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Cuando sallió vio que Natsu y Muteki ya la esperaban. Vio su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta de que faltaba media hora para que iniciara el Festival en el colegio de Muteki.

Lucy se metió en el coche y le dio su chaqueta a Muteki.

**-Hace frio Teki-**

**-No lo hace…-**

**-Muteki, no discutas con tu madre-** dijo Natsu.

**-Sí, papi- **respondió lindamente Muteki.

**-Y pensar que sólo te conoce desde hace tres días- **suspiró Lucy.

**-Se llama habilidad, Lu-chan- **dijo Natsu.

**-No me llames Lu-chan- **gruñó Lucy.

**-¿Por qué? Solía llamarte Lu-chan- **

**-En ese entonces no nos sentíamos como si quisiéramos estrangularnos el uno al otro- **

**-Bastante justo- **dijo Natsu mientras conducía, siguiendo las indicaciones de Lucy, hasta llegar al colegio de Muteki.

Llegaron al colegio de Muteki justo a tiempo.

**-Adelántense ustedes dos, voy a aparcar el coche- **dijo Natsu.

Lucy ayudó a Muteki a bajar del coche y ambos entraron. Había padres y niños pequeños por todo el lugar y Lucy tuvo que mantener un agarre firme en la mano de su hijo, para asegurarse de no perderlo entre la multitud.

**-¿Dónde está la señorita Ikagura?- **preguntó Lucy.

**-¡Allí!- **señaló Muteki. De hecho la señorita Ikagura estaba donde señaló Muteki, pero no estaba sola, estaba hablando con Bora y Lector.

Lucy y Muteki caminaron hacia la maestra, cuando llegaron Lucy asintió en dirección a Bora y éste le sonrió.

**-Ah, Heartfilia-san- **dijo la señorita Ikagura mientras le sonreía a Lucy.

**-Ikagura-san- **asintió Lucy.

**-Y Muteki- **la señorita Ikagura palmeo la mano de Muteki. Muteki le dio un manotazo y esta perdió su sonrisa.

**-Le estaba hablando a Bora-san sobre el maravilloso trabajo que hace Lector en clase. Supongo que es lo bueno de tener dos padres en casa- **Ikagura sonrió maléficamente.

**-Muteki tiene padre, y ustedes dos se van a morir cuando vean quién es- **gruñó Lucy.

**-Oh ¿de verdad? Lucy deja de engañarte. Muteki es un bastardo y no tiene padre, su padre nunca lo querría. ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y te casas para conseguirle al niño la familia que merece?- **Bora sonrió.

**-Bora, te pago para que me lleves las cuentas, no para que llames bastardo a mi hijo-** gruñó Natsu cuando apareció de repente.

Bora jadeó cuando vio que su jefe, Natsu Dragneel, aparecía entre la multitud. La señorita Ikagura también jadeó cuando oyó que el hombre más rico de Japón y China decía que Muteki era su hijo.

**-¿Aparcaste el coche cerca o lejos?- **preguntó Lucy mientras actuaba como si fuera la esposa de Natsu. Natsu le siguió la corriente y tomó a Muteki en brazos.

**-Cerca, vamos a salir a comer a un restaurante más tarde, ¿te parece bien Teki?-**

**-Restaurante… ¿es el WacDonalds?- **preguntó Muteki. Lucy se rio.

**-Un sitio más elegante que eso. De todos modos, señorita Ikagura ¿no?, hábleme sobre Muteki y hágalo rápido. Soy un hombre ocupado-**

Bora seguía sin poder creerse el hecho de que Lucy estuviera "casada" con Natsu y que Muteki fuese su hijo.

**-Yo… eh…- **la señorita Ikagura no sabía que decir. Seguía en shock.

**-Va…- **empezó Lucy por ella.

**-Ah, sí, va genial, es un niño estupendo. Un poco peleonero a veces con Lector, pero así son Muteki y Lily-**

Los ojos de Muteki se abrieron como platos cuando vio a Lily. Se soltó del agarre de Natsu y fue a saludar a su amigo.

**-Oh sí, habla con ella, yo iré a hablar con los padres de Lily- **le dijo Lucy a Natsu mientras se iba, dejándole hacer todo el trabajo.

**-¡Bisca!- **gritó Lucy. La madre de Lily, Bisca Connell, se volvió y sonrió.

**-¡Lucy-chan!- **

**-Cuánto tiempo ¿eh?- **dijo, se volvió al padre de Lily. Alzack Connell **–hola Al-**

**-Hola Lucy, acabo de ver a Natsu Dragneel contigo ¿cómo está eso?- **preguntó.

**-Es algo- **Lucy sonrió **–Mis mejores amigos no lo saben, ¿de verdad esperas que te lo cuente?-**

Bisca se rio.

**-Eres malvada Lucy-**

**-¡Yo también te quiero Bis!-**

Natsu se acercó a Lucy y les sonrió a Bisca y Alzack.

**-¿Ustedes dos, son los padres de Lily?-**

**-Sí-**

Natsu vio a Muteki y a Lily riendo salvajemente en el suelo.

**-Pequeños traviesos. De todos modos, tenemos reserva en el restaurante Lucy, sugiero que nos vayamos ya-**

**-¿Qué dijo Ikagura?-**

Alzack bufó.

**-¿Qué más iba a decir? Nos odia a ambos Lucy, y por eso no favorece ni a Muteki ni a Lily en nada-**

**-Palideció completamente cuando llegó Natsu- **rio Lucy.

**-¿Están casados?- **preguntó Bisca.

**-Aún no, estamos comprometidos- **dijo Natsu. Lucy no podía discutir aquello, después de todo; era medio verdad.

**-¿Qué diría el padre de Muteki?- **preguntó Alzack.

**-Estaría feliz- **rio Natsu.

**-¿Se conocen?- **preguntó Lucy a Natsu y Alzack.

**-Nos conocimos en una junta- **respondió Alzack.

**-Alzack trabaja para el Imperio Kokoro. Y el Imperio Dragneel y el Kokoro están muy cerca en cuanto a negocios- **continuó Natsu.

**-¿Cómo sabes que su padre estaría feliz?- **pregunto Bisca.

**-Sólo lo sé, Lucy se los dirá tarde o temprano- **dijo Natsu.

**-De acuerdo ¿las reservas?- **Lucy sonrió y Bisca le guiñó un ojo. Natsu cargo a Muteki y le acaricio la cabeza a Lily. **–Los veré pronto chicos-**

Bisca y Alzack asintieron mientras Lucy, Natsu y Muteki se iban.

**-¡Es tan KAWAII!- **chilló Bisca cuando se fueron.

**-Cálmate cariño-**

**-¡Cállate Alzack!- **Bisca hizo un mohín y se fue a hablar con la señorita Ikagura.

* * *

><p><strong>-Esa profesora se derritió completamente- <strong>dijo Lucy.

**-Creo que es uno de los miembros de mi club de fans- **se burló Natsu.

**-Espero que Bisca y Alzack lo hagan bien hablando con ella. Ella fantasea con Bora-** dijo Lucy.

**-¿Bora no está casado?- **preguntó Natsu.

**-Se divorció recientemente-**

**-¿Y te molesta con lo de no darle un padre a Muteki? Que hipócrita- **Natsu meneó la cabeza.

**-¿A dónde vamos a comer, papi?- **preguntó Muteki.

**-A un sitio especial- **respondió Natsu.

**-Dime ¿es la Caverna de la Cascada?- **preguntó Lucy nombrando el restaurante favorito de Natsu.

**-Qué bien me conoces- **dijo Natsu.

**-¿Conseguiste el sitio al lado de la cascada?- **preguntó Lucy.

**-Sí-**

Llegaron al restaurante y Lucy ayudó a Muteki a salir del coche. Entraron y parecía que estaban dentro de un cuento de hadas. Había una pequeña cascada al final del restaurante y detrás de la cascada había una mesa para cuatro. Aquel sitio te hacía sentir como si estuvieses dentro de una verdadera cascada.

**-Esto es muy guay- **dijo Muteki con admiración.

**-No ha cambiado- **dijo Lucy. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba.

Ahí era donde Natsu la había llevado en su primera cita, hacía tantos años. En ese lugar había muchos recuerdos. Lucy jadeó cuando lo vio…

Caminó hacia un pequeño muro con fotos y vio una foto de ella y Natsu besándose. Estaban sentados detrás de la cascada y cumplían su segundo mes junto. Estaban besándose cuando el gerente le tomo la foto. Natsu apareció detrás de ella y acarició la foto.

**-Recuerdos, ¿eh?-**

**-Era feliz entonces, Natsu- **dijo Lucy secamente y caminó hacia delante. Natsu se preguntó qué significaba aquello, pero decidió que pensaría en ello más tarde.

**-Reserva para tres, a nombre de Dragneel- **dijo Natsu. Una mujer asintió y los llevo detrás de la cascada.

**-Justo como lo recordaba- **susurró Lucy

Natsu volteó a verla y sonrió_ -¿Podría ser que yo… lo estoy?_ Pensó. Lucy se sentó y acomodó a Muteki en su silla. Natsu se sentó al lado de Lucy y asintió en dirección a la camarera, ésta se fue.

**-¿No vamos a pedir?- **preguntó Lucy.

**-Encargué antes nuestra comida- **dijo Natsu. Lucy asintió y tocó la pared de piedra.

**-Esto es muy monito- **dijo Muteki tiernamente.

La camarera volvió con un menú infantil para Muteki y dos fuentes para Natsu y Lucy.

**-Disfruten la comida- **dijo y se retiró.

Lucy jadeó cuando vio qué comida les había encargado Natsu.

_Esto es exactamente lo mismo que comimos en nuestra primera cita aquí._

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Ok antes que nada yo LO SIENTOOO TTwTT en verdad lamento la tardanza, espero que sepan disculparme y que les guste este capítulo.<p>

Ahora lo interesante ¿Quién quiere saber qué fue lo que paso hace cuatro años? ¿Quién, quién? Digan YOOO jejeje bueno pues el próximo cap sabremos que paso y el porqué de muchas cosas.

Por cierto tengo una nueva adaptación espero que les guste. La encuentran en mi perfil y si adivinen Lucy y Natsu son los protagonistas

Nos vemos

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki-chan 99: <strong>que bueno que te guste y tienes que esperar hasta el próximo cap.

**Palejabaro: **me alegra que te guste y estoy mmm abierta a sugerencias sin embargo la historia ya tiene un curso que debe seguir ;)

**Guest****: **jajaja que comes que adivinas?

**Makangel: **que bien! espero que te guste este cap.

**Beln Heartphilia: **que bueno que te guste, aquí esta la conti


End file.
